Save the Last Dance
by SKRowling
Summary: Regina's future as a ballerina, changes because of the sudden death of her mother. Now back with her father, who left her behind. A new school, a new life and a new love. SwanQueen through and through. Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of the characters. Loosely based on "Save The Last Dance"
1. En Pointe

**A/N: Okay guys... I 'm starting for starting another one... .but if you like it then... I'm not sorry. but usually when I get this creative something ends up falling off on the wayside... and I don't want it to. Anyway I hope you enjoy this new little story. I have been sick all weekend in and out of the Emergency room and because I was high on pills as I watched this movie last night and really truly had to write it. Enjoy**

* * *

 **Save the last dance**

* * *

 **On Pointe**

* * *

She supposed Storybrooke was a quaint little town. Definitely not what she was used to in that hustle and bustle of Boston. Everything was quiet. Even so late in the afternoon. Regina looked at her watch it was Three thirty. She looked back out and wondered if there were even any kids her age in this town. They weren't out and about. School should be out by now.

It didn't matter. Nothing did. She sighed and looked around the diner as she sat at the booth furthest in so she could look out of the window and see her Dad coming through the door when he did show up.

She wanted to be noticed by no one, or approached by no one. "What will you have?" asked a voice above her head startling her back to this reality she loathed.

Regina looked at the older woman for only a moment answering. "Coffee black… two sugars." and looking down at the magazine she had been absently leafing through since she sat at this disgusting eatery.

"Ooh.. Ballet American. I love Ballet. Always wanted to be a ballerina, but never had the body for it." The old woman said trying to be friendly. Regina looked the woman over critically and shrugged. "Do you dance?"

"I used to." Regina answered, gazing back out of the window. The older woman walked away to get the order started, and the girl began to get lost in a memory…

* * *

 _She used to loved to dance. Her first recital, when she was five, was magical. She on the stage with her pink tights and fluffy tutu. She looked out at the audience, and her mommy and daddy sat front and center. She smiled and was the best little ballerina on stage. Her mother stood and clapped proudly, and her daddy beamed at her. This was where she wanted to be. She knew that then with extreme clarity._

 _When she was ten, Regina was the best in her dance school. She moved with such grace, that she garnered envious glances from all of her friends. But by then, Regina no longer loved to dance. Her father had left that year, and her mother became hardened. As she danced, she scanned the room for Cora. Surely, she was there her hard judging eyes trained on her daughter._

 _Seven years pass, as Regina dreaded the apparent occupation of her life. Her mother had put everything in getting Regina's Star to rise. But Dance was no longer the passion that drove her. It was only fear. Fear had replaced the love she had to the artform. In her in home studio.. Regina leaped across the room As she prepared the routine for an audition for Julliard school of the arts in New York. Cora stood in the corner watching as the leap was executed flawlessly and revolved into a pirouette. Regina paused at the look on her mother's face as she spun out of it._

 _She furrowed her brows noting her mother's displeased face. "What's the matter?" Regina asked. "It was good."_

 _Cora shook her head. "Everyone there is going to be good Regina, you have to be better." Cora came closer to her daughter correcting the disappointed set of her shoulders. "Your Technique is off. Your knees still knock when you do your free form. Did you not notice?"_

 _Regina sighed, "Mother, It's-" The sigh had earned her mother's anger, but the sentence had been pointedly interrupted by her mother's hand slapping her across her face._

" _It's not supposed to be fine, Regina." Cora said to her daughter who leaned on the Barre reeling from the blow. "It's supposed to be special. and all it does is lay there. There is no passion behind the movement and that they are bound to notice. Then they will know that you are not special enough to get counted in."_

 _Regina began to cry. "I can get in…"_

" _Stop your insipid whining. Your free form is atrocious and you know it." Cora bit back at her daughter._

 _Regina clutched at the necklace around her neck. A clover her father gave her before one of her recitals for luck. Regina believed in it, and had always come out on top because she had always believed she would. "I'm sorry…"_

" _Break is over, get back to it…."_

* * *

Regina fingered the necklace around her neck as she blinked away the horrible memory. "Nice necklace." The old woman said setting the coffee down in front of Regina.

Regina nodded and took a sip of her coffee. "Thank you, My dad gave it to me for luck."

"Does it work?" Granny asked.

Regina shrugged noncommittally. she wasn't sure if it had worked or not, "He left me with … whatever… No it doesn't work."

* * *

 _In a suburb of Boston Regina and Katherine her best friend groomed themselves in front of the mirror. It was one of those rare occasions that Regina had come to school with her hair not already in a bun. It was down hanging down past her shoulder. She sighed and ran her fingers through her long dark brown mane and pulled it up to begin building her bun._

" _Awww, I like when your hair is down." Katherine said._

 _Regina smiled. "So do I… but I must dance." She answered and began her work on the intricate , yet simple hairstyle._

" _Wanna pray? We should pray." Katherine said waiting for Regina's hair to be finished before pulling her aside. "You are about to leave to audition, and I won't see you till tomorrow so we should pray now."_

 _Regina looked around the bathroom. There were a couple of girls walking in. She felt strange holding hands with her in public. Katherine was very affectionate with her hands. It wasn't that Regina didn't like it, but it was that she did like it. A little too much. If anyone knew it, this could totally ruin her. Her mother… she was already a horrible person, and Katherine… she was a Christian for god's sake. She would flip call her a sinner and never talk to her again. "Kath… No. I … not here."_

 _Katherine rolled her eyes and bowed her head. Regina bowed her own embarassed praying for no one else to walk into the room. "Awesome father, here is about to audition for Julliard. You and I both know she is going to rock this. She is ready… Please let them love her… even if she screws up." Katherine looks up at Regina and smiles. "Amen…"_

" _Amen." Regina said a blush coming to her cheeks._

 _Katherine patted her face and chuckled, "You're so cute… anyway, God's gotten me outta all kinds of shit. I am so sure he can handle getting you into Julliard."_

 _Regina smiled and headed out of the bathroom. Her phone rang and she pulled it out of her pocket. "Mother?"_

" _Regina, are you on your way?"_

" _Yes, mother." Regina answered with a sigh._

" _Do not get insolent." Cora said. "I just called to ensure you were on your way and that you felt prepared dear."_

" _I just wish you were coming with me. I'd feel more prepared if I didn't have to take mass transit to the audition."_

" _Regina. We discussed this… besides, you pass this audition you get your car back."_

" _Mother, wouldn't it have been more productive for me to have gotten my keys back this morning?"_

" _Don't be insolent Regina. I'll get to the audition as soon as possible. Break a leg." her mother cut the line and Regina screamed in frustration. and stomped on to the city bus sitting near the window and barring anyone from sitting next to her._

 _Regina hated that woman sometimes. but she still sought her approval. Why she needed such a person's approval was beyond her. If it were anyone at all other than her mother, she would have dismissed them. But this was mother. why couldn't she just love her the way she was. What if mother knew who she really was. What she hid from everyone, sometimes even herself…_

 _Later, Regina stood on stage looking out on to the audience past the judges. she looked to see if Cora had arrived. The music cued up to her regular routine. The routine that she knew in her sleep and executed it flawlessly transforming the nerves and fear of failure into a notable and powerful performance. When she was done she finally looked at the judges. each had a non descript look in their face, and only one locked eyes with her. Her visage too much like Cora's. Regina flinched and looked out past her to see if Cora had arrived. She had not._

" _What is the theme of your free form?" The judge asked._

 _Regina stiffened and looked back at the judge. She sighed, as she didn't have a theme she didn't have anything like that it was just flat. Mother had said so. "I think the Theme in the dance is fairly clear." she said unsure._

 _The judges nodded and they cued up her music. Regina tried to elevate her body above the music. But her nerves were shot. What unnerved her most was that her overbearing mother had not appeared at the door yet. but it was still possible that they wouldn't let her in. Still… the young ingénue did not rise to the occasion and she faltered under the judge's stony gazes. Once it was all over, tears brimming from her eyes, Regina heard. "Thank you, Next!"_

 _She ran from the stage, rushing past waiting dancers, angrily unhooking the necklace at her neck. It felt as if it were choking her. "God… Oh god, she's going to kill me." She cried out as she went into the dressing room and began to tear off her leotard, the bun from her hair everything._

 _Regina crammed everything into her dance bag and just sat and cried on her seat imagining the hell she would pay once she got home, adding to it the lack of transportation she would have for the rest of the school year._

 _She walked out of the dressing room having cried herself out, and as she headed out toward the exit, one of the school officials stopped her and pulled her into a secluded hallway and asked her to sit. She did so reluctantly and a state trooper got down so that he could be eye level with her. "Ms. Mills… There has been an accident…"_

* * *

Regina's eyes shut tight at the memory of that day. She didn't know if she should have been glad that the end of the abuse had come, and God had indeed delivered her. Or sad… because even as evil as she was, Cora had been Mother. She clutched at the necklace tightly and took a deep breath.

She opened her eyes, as she exhaled noted that the moon was out. She looked at her watch, it was quarter til five in the evening. She groaned at her father's lateness and looked around at the now full diner during a dinner rush.

She looked to the counter and there was a Teen waitress serving two other teens and joking around with them. Regina watched as the Brunette waitress flirted openly with both the boy and the girl. Regina rolled her eyes at the blatant display but realized, that maybe she would be well accepted. Maybe she didn't need to hide herself behind a mask. she could be whoever she wanted to be.

The Blond girl laughed and ran her hand through the long blond hair. "Ruby, I can't stay here flirting with you Henry is waiting for me." She turned and Regina's breath hitched at the most beautiful green eyes that she had ever seen. The girl smiled at Regina and she couldn't help the twitch that came to her lip. The smile was radiant.

"Emma, he isn't going anywhere." The whining waitress said. Emma turned back to Ruby and laughed goodnaturedly at the brunette's pout. " You never hang with us anymore."

Emma that was her name. Regina wondered how old she was what grade she was in. "Rubes, I have to go home to my Bae. I see you at school tomorrow." Emma said and laughed at the whine that followed as she headed out of the door.

With that last word, Regina's hope was dashed. Bae… That was big right? sometimes she felt a little disconnected from other kids her age. she had not been a normal kid. now was her chance. and she was gonna do it out. No more hiding. No more pretending, no more guys. Not that she had time to date... But she had made up crushes before, just to seem normal.

The bell above the door rang as Regina watched Emma's retreating back. but as she stepped out of the Diner, A man of middling age walked into the building. "Excuse me mayor." Emma said with a pleasant smile and ran past him down the street.

Finally, Regina was able to focus on the man. He was the same height but he was thicker around the middle than he had been the last time she saw him. "Daddy." She whispered getting up. She wanted to run to him to hug him she had missed him so much. but stopped herself. He'd left her with that woman and never looked back. Sure, Mother had never been abusive when he was home, but it was his fault that she had been abused at all.

She stood as he neared her. "Hi," he said to her.

"Hi," she replied.

"I'm sorry I'm late, I got caught up in the office and… " he sighed. "I'm sorry Regina."

"whatever." she said.

Henry paused a beat looking at Regina. Taking in how much she had grown. How much of a woman she was now. He sighed at his missed opportunities and nodded. "You have your things?"

"In my Trunk. Why couldn't I have just driven to your house?" Regina asked.

"Because I was not there, and I thought you could probably eat something after your travels."

"Well I wasn't hungry… I'll follow you with my car." Regina said heading towards her lexus. "I'm exhausted."

Her father nodded and they both headed to their respective cars.

a/n so I hope you like that and lick that little gray button. All reviews faves and follows are totally appreciated. I don't know when I'll update,. But let me know what you think. 'Til next time, much love!-S.K.


	2. Adagio

**A/N: Super short chapter there will be more soon... later today maybe. I just don't have anything yet... I am doing it from the script and extrapolating the best way of doing this. I hope to see more reviews. I don't know what you guys are thinking but I do see that you guys like it.**

* * *

 **Adagio**

* * *

Regina stared at the house through the windshield It was nothing like the suburban home she and her mother had lived in. The One that they had lived in as a family. This was a veritable mansion. She had known her father's family was loaded, and when he left, he did it when his mother had passed away and left him her home in Storybrooke Maine.

This was her home now. She got out of her car and opened her trunk. Her father had gotten out of his car and come around to pick up her bags. She had yet to take her eyes off the place when she heard. "Right, I'll show you to your room then."

Regina followed him wordlessly, taking in the grandiose foyer. She wondered what it would have been like for her father, who she remembered as warm and kind, to grow up in such a cold place. She followed him up the winding staircase and to a room just down the hall. "I know its completely impersonal, but I figured you would personalize your space." He said opening the door to a large suite like room.

A large four poster bed sat in the middle of the room. a matching vanity and desk completed the setting. Regina's closet was large enough to fit the bedroom she had slept in all of her life into it. and on the other side of the room was an en suite bathroom. "These here is your bathroom, there are clean towels in there. Johanna the housekeeper will come tomorrow morning and clean up."

"You have a housekeeper?"

"Mother had her here for years, it was not right to fire her once I got here. It's just today is her regular day off because I often work late." he answered. Then he stopped to look at his daughter and sighed mistaking the sad look in her eyes for grief. "You know, you don't have to pretend this was easy." He said. "Everything is upside down right now, but we'll work this out. You are my daughter Regina and I love you."

Regina rolled her eyes and placed the bag she was carrying on the bed and sunk down into the incredibly soft mattress. She almost moaned, as she was bone tired but she refrained from doing so. "You have grown up so much. you have changed so much…" Her father said just looking at her trying to get her to talk to him a little.

"Well, you could have sent for me… but you were always too busy for me." Regina said and sighed taking her cell out of her pocket. "I need to make a phone call."

"Are you sure you are alright?" Her father asked concerned. He sighed when she wasn't forthcoming. "I just want to know how you feel."

"I feel fine!" She said and plugged her phone on to the nightstand. "I feel like calling Katherine."

Her father shook his head. Regina was a brick wall. He knew that he could fight and fight but all he would wind up with was a headache. "Good night dear."

Regina didn't answer just began dialing the phone and dropping on to the bed.

Later that night, she lay awake in bed. Now she was wide awake and she looked around at her surroundings. It was so much more than she even ever imagined. But it was not home. There was a moment there, that she missed everything about Boston. she missed her bed, she missed her school, she missed her Best friend she missed her Mother… "M-Mother…" A sob escaped her lips.

And she cried for everything she had lost. Everything she left behind. This small town couldn't possibly contain within it what she needed. She was a lesbian teenager in a small town in Maine. Maybe she would not be accepted. maybe she shouldn't come out here. Maybe she should continue to hide. To protect herself, maybe she should keep it all in?

"No Regina… you are gonna be yourself. Fuck what anyone thinks. If they don't like you, it makes it easier for you to leave when you have to." She said to herself, and with that thought she went to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Sitting here watching Caitlyn Jenner transition in my living room and I can't concentrate on what I am writing LOL. I tend to stay out of things like that but I have to say... welcome... I wonder if she is a lesbian cause she is hot hahaha. anyway I hope you like this drop me a line. 'Til next time, much love! S.K.**


	3. Petit Battement

**A/N: a little more as promised**

 **Update: I was running on no sleep so I totally deleted this refreshed it so you can read it.**

* * *

 **Petit Battement**

* * *

The next morning, Regina barreled down the stairs. She thought she had heard someone in the kitchen and she was starved. Remembering the housekeeper, she slowed and tiptoed toward the kitchen. She past by the study, the door was open and her father spotted her. "Regina, good you're dressed. I can take you to school today and introduce you to your principal."

Regina stopped to look at him. "Really?"

"I had all of your transcripts transferred and taken care of when I knew you would be coming to stay with me." her father said. "I thought you'd want everything to stay as normal as possible."

Regina nodded. "Okay," Regina said and looked at her phone. "I think I'm late."

"Well… you can't go to school on an empty stomach, I bet they won't mind you being late for just one day. besides you have to meet Johanna." Her father said leading her toward the kitchen. "Morning Jo, I'd like you to meet Regina."

An older woman, only slightly older than her father turned to look at Regina. The blush in her features already beginning to fade. Regina furrowed her brows when she saw it. This woman liked him. She liked her father. Had she become an intruder in her father's love den? Well the house was nowhere near a den, but had he been shacking up with this woman for seven years? Johanna smiled at her and said. "You hungry?"

Regina nodded and sat at a bar stool on the kitchen island. "Thank you," she acknowledge and took a look at her favorite breakfast being placed in front of her. She didn't say anything only glanced at her father and began to eat.

Regina ate her breakfast in silence. She listened to the interaction between her Father and Johanna and inwardly groaned at how obviously smitten they were with each other. She was actually kind of jealous of what was happening. Her father seemed to have someone here to understand him. Regina was on her own. She didn't expect to make any friends here and certainly she wasn't expecting to fall in love. She resigned herself to watch that pretty blonde from a distance. Emma... Emma with a BAE named Henry like her father.

She came out of her thoughts to seeing her father standing close to Johanna. A hand on her shoulder as he laughed at something he had said. Her stomach twisted and she stood. "I'm ready to go... I can drive myself to school." Regina said.

"Nonsense," her father said coming around to her and putting his arm around her shoulder. "You have all year long to drive around town. Let me introduce you to Storybrooke."They exited the massive house and walked toward his Mercedes.

He drove around talking idly of the citizens they drove by. Regina learned that he was town mayor and he won because he was one of the friendliest men in town. That didn't surprise her at all. She had always liked him best. Everyone had. That was why her mother had been so cruel when he left, because all of her friends... every single one left her behind. She was lonely and bitter, and if Regina didn't love her no one would have. "That there is the Sheriff's wife. she is a teacher at the Elementary school. They have two kids Emma and Neal."

At the sound of Emma's name Regina took interest and looked toward the woman who was walking with a child of around seven toward the elementary school. "She seems nice."

"Oh, they are a wonderful family." her father said. "Emma is a Junior this year I think. But she is smart as a whip I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up in some of your classes."

Regina wondered about Emma's BAE. She wondered if her father knew anything about him. "Do you know some guy named Henry?"

Her father furrowed his brows. "That would be me, wouldn't it? I don't know anyone else named that. why?"

Regina smiled "No reason." She looked outside the window. The High school was right next to the Elementary school. and it amounted to one massive building in the middle of town. The only thing that separated the two was the lower school that was tantamount to a hallway in between. The sign out front just read. Storybrooke School. Regina sighed at the sight as she watched some of the high school kids out on the front steps. She spotted Emma as she approached her mother gave the little boy a high five and her mother a smile. Her mother looked so young, as if they were sisters... or Emma looked old Regina couldn't decide. Emma's mother handed her a shirt and Emma hugged her in gratitude. She began to unbotton the button up shirt she was wearing and Regina caught a glimpse of a gray tank top underneath. It looked like she had spilled something on it. She watched Emma run up the steps and head back to class.

"Here we are," Her father interrupted her study of the beautiful blonde to state the obvious. Regina turned a glare at him but kept her mouth shut. "Do you want me to go in there with you?" He asked.

"No, I can manage." Regina said gathering her things.

"This is a great school, With lots of arts electives. Plus there is a great dance studio down the street. I have to call madame Celeste to register you for Ballet." her father said before she rushed out of the car.

"I'm not dancing." Regina said curtly.

"I thought you loved to dance…" Her father said confused.

"I danced because SHE made me. It ceased being fun when my family was destroyed." Regina said opening up the door.

Her father winced at the role he played in her daughter realizing such a perfect dream. "Regina… Dance is your God given talent… don't let things deter you from your destiny."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Right now, my destiny is getting a reputation for being late. I have to go now."

"I'll pick you up after school." Her father said with a resigned sigh.

"Don't bother… I think I'll head to Granny's s after." Maybe she would run into Emma and Ruby again. Maybe they would invite her to hang... take pity on a new comer.

"Alright, call me if you need me." her father said.

"Yeah…" Regina said as she slammed the car door behind her and headed into the school.

* * *

She headed straight through the doors. She floated through them as if she were on a cloud. This was a near out-of-body experience for her. She took a deep breath and marched herself to the office. "Hi, I'm Regina Mills…"

"Yes! Miss Mills, right this way." the administrator said and started looking for her schedule. "It's no fun being uprooted in the middle of your senior year. We realize that and will do what we can to help you in your transition."

Another woman walked into the office and smiled at her. "I'm Astrid… the guidance counselor." The counselor, as Regina expected, was sent to help that transition. It didn't mater it was early February she has less than six months of school left. She would graduate and be done with all of this. She din't exactly know where she was going after graduation, but she was certain she wasn't going to stay in Storybrooke.

"Hi." Regina said taking her schedule from the woman's hands.

"Do you have any questions or concerns?" Astrid asked.

Regina shook her head. "Not really."

"Nothing about this school at all?" Astrid asked trying to see if she would open up. Regina shrugged what was the point of all of this?

"I'm not gonna be here very long, and this is just a small town right. They are gonna be all the same faces every day until I'm gone." Astrid looks at the girl that belonged to the Mayor. she was as hard as he had told her about when she had spoken to him in the morning.

"Well then, allow me to escort you to your first class." Astrid said leading the way. Regina followed clutching her new textbooks. She hoped beyond hope that her face wasn't betraying her true feelings. She hoped no one could tell she was mid panic attack. She was surrounded by strangers, alone and every bit afraid of what was to come next.

The bell rang and the entire student body was energized. Regina's thoughts were jolted by two girls rushing past her. One clipping Regina's elbow as she passed knocking it against a locker. They kept going as if they hadn't seen her. No one seemed to see her. She sighed as she rubbed at her elbow. "Are you alright?" Astrid asked.

Regina nodded. A girl, tall with brown hair streaked with red picked up Regina's bag that had fallen on the floor. "Hey Astrid."

"Ruby!" Astrid brightened. Regina looked at the tall girl and smiled. "Regina Mill's, this is Ruby Lucas, senior. She is in your next class."

"Yeah, we can walk together." Ruby said to Astrid then looked back at Regina. She handed her bag back to her. "I saw you at Granny's last night… waiting for your dad?"

Regina nodded. "Thanks for getting that for me."

"No problem," Ruby answered with a good-natured smile. "Come on let's get to class. It's my favorite, cause all my best friends are there."

The two of them walked toward the first class. As she enters she sees long blonde hair and legs encased by skin tight jeans. Regina was breathless as she saw Emma. The blonde was laughing with a group in the back of the room. Emma couldn't possibly be a Junior. She was in honor's English with seniors.

"Hey guys, this is Regina," Ruby said to her group of friends which Regina learned included not only Emma, but Killian, August and Graham. Guys... Regina almost grimaced, but it wasn't that she hated men, but she could tell they were at some point or another going to try to make a pass at her as per her experience and she would have to tell them she was gay.

Emma's dazzling smile turned to her and she nodded a greeting. Their eyes locked and Regina panicked and looked away. she wasn't ready to come out.

"In Cold Blood represents a turning point in our country's literature." The teacher started he didn't much care if anyone was paying attention. he expected you to do so and you had better comply or fail his class. "Take the cap off Mr. Jones and tell me why that is ."

Killian removed his hat and stroked his chin. He was growing a goatee and the way he stroked it signaled as if he thought it was a full on beard. "Gay rights…" Killian said. "That man Capote who wrote it, he had a sweet tooth, you know what I'm saying? straight up fag Mr. Franks."

Regina cringed at the word Fag and Emma took her notebook and slapped him over the head.

"Thank you Mr. Jones, your Mensa grant is in the mail. Anyone else?" The teacher said with a groan. Mr. Franks looked around the room and when there were no forthcoming volunteers, he looked at Regina and decided make it a point that this was honors class. "Ms. Mills, you can catch up later if this is over your head."

Everyone turned to look at her. She rolled her eyes and sat up in her seat If this man was going to force the issue, she would have to show him why she qualified to sit in his precious Honors English class. She looked around the room and sh was certain she was the smartest one in the room without a doubt. "It's a non-fiction novel. the first of it's kind. Capote mixed true events with things he couldn't know, so he made them up." Regina answered confidently.

Everyone else around her began to murmur. They hadn't been expecting that of the new girl. She smirked and leaned back in her seat proudly. "People back then felt safe…" Emma said bringing a hush to the class. Regina's brows quirked and she turned to her right to look at The voice she had never actually heard clearly. It had sent a thrill through her. Emma's voice had been the sexiest thing she had ever heard. "Capote scared them all. He took hard crime and put it in America's backyard. That's what makes this book special."

Regina regarded Emma differently now. She was an intellectual equal if not a rival. It had been something she had never once found a match for before. she salivated to get to know her, but still... This bitch just made her look a little stupid. W _hy is she so damn hot._ "That's part of it," Regina argued.

"That's all of it. Capote wasn't first. Richard Wright and James Baldwin did the same thing." Emma answered vehemently. "But because they were black authors, no one was reading them."

Regina scoffed and turned to face Emma. "Lots of people read them."

"Have you read them?" Emma asked, then she smirked. "Hello, didn't think so."

Killian started to laugh, "Maybe you need a pass to the library Mills."

The rest of the class laughed with him. Regina blushed embarrassed and pissed. She folded her arms in front of her and faced the front of the class again. "All right Killian, Ms. Mills can have your pass, since you never use it." Mr. Franks said and everyone laughed even harder.

Regina smiled slightly. Okay. that was not so bad.

* * *

 **A/N: It is so much better now... I kind of hope you hadn't read that other chapter ugh!**


	4. Croise

**A/N: Yay more of this! still no Swan Queen Interaction but we do have more of Emma. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Croisé**

* * *

Regina made her way through to the Cafeteria and through the lunch line with no problems. But then there she was, standing in the middle of this huge room where she could totally see the boundaries of social strata. There were the Jocks, comprised of two tables full of obnoxious boys and some girls pushed together to make one massive table.

The nerd table way in the back with a few boys and a couple of outcast girls that didn't really look nerdy but definitely weren't the prettiest girls in school.

Then there was the Popular table right next to the Jock table where there sat this pretty Latina girl with all of her friends. She was surrounded by beautiful girls and apparently she was the queen bee.

Then there was that other table, Emma's table. Ruby and Killian, August and Graham were already there. Emma wasn't there, but she would probably be there if she had lunch that period. Regina sighed, she didn't know where she fit in. so she looked around and Decided to try Emma's table. As she headed in that Direction, someone, two girls cut in and sat in the seat before she got there.

Regina sighed and turned heading for the only other table with space. She sat with the nerds, though she didn't feel unwelcome she was bored half to death by their side conversations. She ate her lunch in silence for the most part, when she sensed someone actually talking to her. She looked up to see a bookish girl with brown hair actually rather pretty talking to her. "I know you're new to the school, but don't you think this generation takes absolutely nothing seriously? I mean if we don't take ourselves seriously, who will." the girl ranted. "Just look around, half the student body is D.O.A. from the neck up, Gina."

"It's... it's Regina." She corrected.

"Yeah, It's Regina…" Ruby said from behind her. Regina looked up at her new friend and smiled in relief. "And Belle... you're boring." She said to the girl. The nerd girl scoffed and Ruby rolled her eyes. "You done here Regina?"

Regina nodded and stood up. "God, thank you!" Regina said as soon as she was out of earshot.

"It's Ruby, but you're still welcome." The taller brunette said with a laugh. "You have to watch where you sit girl, or you will be marked for life." She led her out of the door to the Quad. "Let's get some air before the bell rings."

"It's freezing out there." Regina said.

"But all us cool kids do it.. come on." Ruby said as they walked out on to the walled off center of the school. where you could see the Elementary and middle schools, and on the other end the daycare. Right now there were only high school kids hanging out, smoking, making out or just horsing around.

Regina looked to the right and saw the super pretty Latina from before dancing with her friends. "The hell is she doing?" Regina asked.

Ruby laughed. "That's dancing dear."

"The hell kind of dancing is that-" Regina started but she stopped because she caught someone out of the corner of her eye.

Emma was walking out of the daycare area. She was wiping something off her shirt as she walked along. "Oh god." Regina muttered.

"What?" Ruby asked following her gaze.

"that girl's such an ass." Regina said under her breath.

"Who? Emms?" Ruby asked.

"I mean I know she is your friend but she think she is so…" Regina didn't know how to finish that without sounding like a total bitch.

"Smart? Well hell she IS super smart. She is doing half her senior credits this year and plans on graduating mid summer. Plus she is super chill… You'll see."

"Easy for you to say." Regina murmured as they got to a low wall and hopped up. As Emma made her way to the wall, The pretty Latina stopped what she was doing and approached her. Her hips swaying catching Emma's attention and making her stop progress before she got to her friends.

"You coming tonight?" The girl asked putting her hand on Emma's shoulder. Regina watched as the girls hand trailed down Emma's arm. Regina's breath hitched as she realized that maybe Emma had been with this girl before because she hadn't completely recoiled at the touch.

Regina bit her bottom lip in anticipation of what Emma would say. But Emma shrugged her arm off and said. "I gotta work."

"You already skipped three meetings." The Latina said stomping her foot like a toddler. "Is it because of me? Everyone in the committee thinks it was because of us."

Emma sighed and kept walking. "Whatever Lily."

"Look, Emma. Regardless. You are in charge of the music and I'm in charge of the prom. So show up. Don't make me fire your ass."

"Ooohhh" Killian said next to Regina momentarily missing what was happening. Killian hopped off the wall and and headed their way. He was such an instigator Regina realized and she hoped there wouldn't be a girl fight.

"You already fired me Lily, once and done. over, out, buh-bye!"Emma said with a wave and rolled her eyes. Lily stalked off having been dismissed. Killian laughed and put his arm over Emma's shoulder. "Shut up Killian."

"Oh, I'll shut up after I say what I have to say." Killian stopped her progress right there. "Since the two of you broke up, or she broke up with you, you have been a real jerk. I know it was harsh the way she canceled you like a stamp for that Harvard guy, but They already broke up." Killian said. "Your thing with Bae is over, so maybe you could just get back together with Lily and everything will be fine. I mean the two of you have been an item since ninth grade..."

"I have Henry now Killian…" Emma said spotting Regina and turning away from her as if she were embarrassed of Henry.

"Yeah, what has Henry got to do with any of that. If she wants you… Take her back. I mean I'm all about you. I want a happy ending…" Killian trailed off with a frown. he'd spotted someone over the blonde's shoulder. "Fuck, here he comes… that dude is up to no good."

Emma blinked and turned to where Killian was facing. Regina looked up from Emma's little drama to see a boy of about eighteen, tall and lean with a lazy charming smile on his face. Emma stiffened a little, but does not seem unhappy to see him. "Hey." the boy said

"Hey, Baelfire great to have you back man." Killian interjected kind of blocking Emma's way to the boy.

"Get out of here Killian." Baelfire pushed the boy out of his way. Killian backed off with a frown and took his seat on the wall next to Regina again.

"What happened to you at lunch?" Emma asked, stepping closer to him and unconsciously rubbing at her chest. Regina furrowed her brow finding that really odd.

"Business." Was all the boy offered. Emma sighed and nodded. She crosser arms over her chest. "How are you feeling?"

Emma shrugged, "Better, and you?" she answered, then turned curious green eyes on the boy. "How are you feeling about being back?" she asked.

"I don't know… It's like going from one jail to another… I hate school."

"Bae… you're staying in this time, right?"

"If I don't the Judge and my old man say it's military school. I'm not going there though. A year in JuVee is a long time." Bae answered. He looked around the quad at all of them. Regina had caught his eye momentarily and she knew she wasn't going to like this criminal.

Regina looked at Ruby. "This is her boyfriend?" she asked.

"No… well they had a thing, but never again." Ruby stated as they continued to watch their friend try to relate to this guy.

"You up for hanging with Henry after school?" Emma asked hopefully.

"Up for it? Hell-the-fuck yeah, girl. Let's do it." Bae said. Emma smiled brightly at him as the bell rung. Without a second look Emma headed off toward the high school.

"Who's Henry now?" Regina asked as she and Ruby headed in as well.

"The most important man in Emma's life." Ruby said and left it at that.

The rest of the day, Regina had this girl on her mind. Bae, seemed to be tied to both her and this Henry. Maybe that was her little brother. no... Neal was her brother. After school Regina waked with Ruby headed toward Granny, when her father rolled up to the school. "Your Dad is awesome." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"He is embarrassing." Regina murmured

The tall brunette laughed out loud. "yeah, to you, seriously Mayor Mills is so cool all of us just love him."

"Then you be his daughter. Let me go before I die of mortification on this sidewalk." Regina said and headed in her father's direction. "See you tomorrow."

"Bye!" Rube yelled back at her.

Regina hopped into the black Mercedes. "how did it go?" Her father asked.

"Tomorrow I drive." she answered and kept her mouth shut the rest of the ride home. Once there she ran directly to her room and contemplated her favorite subject as of late. and that was Emma. She really liked her, and apparently Emma was Bi and single… Therefore she was available to be Regina's first love. That is unless she is with this Henry guy she kept hearing about.

About an Hour after she got home her father called her down to dinner. Regina grudgingly complied . She ate slowly as she did not really feel hungry. she watched her father do some flirting with Johanna and pushed her plate away. "I really cannot eat another bite. may I please be excused?"

"You are excused." Her father answered and Regina ran back to her room.

She looked around the blank space and she really did hate it. She reached down into a box and began to unpack her things. Three quarters of the way down, she finds her Ballet shoes. The sight hit her like a slap in the face. Regina stared at the shoes until yer eyes blurred with unshed tears. Then She snatched them up and took them to the deep recesses of her closet. "I will not dance again. you hear that mother? never again!"

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so what do you think? we will get a little more Emma the next day. Let me know what you think! 'Til next time, much love! S.K.**


	5. De Cote

**A/N: Hey! y'all miss me? I gotta say, I am so glad to have a second set of eyes on my writing. I got a Beta guys, So I have to thank my friend RoWark for Betaing for me. She has been super busy this week so I'm just glad to be fit in. Thank you so much.**

 **Okay so 'nuff talkin, on to reading- Enjoy!**

* * *

 **De Côté**

Regina spotted her friend Ruby walking with Emma and Killian toward the school. Immediately, she felt bad for driving in and not having offered them a ride to school. She parked down the street and rushed to catch up with Ruby. They were just ahead of them when she heard Killian say, "I need a date."

"Why?" Ruby asked with a grin. "Is your hand busy?" She laughed at her own joke as Emma seemed to be preoccupied with something.

"To the prom!" Killian said a little annoyed. "See, that's why you can't be my personal prom queen."

Ruby snorted. "Ha! In your dreams." Regina smirked a little and quickened her steps to be closer.

"Emma, are you going to let her talk to me like that?" Killian asked his friend imploring her to defend him.

"I have my own problems, Hook…" Emma said distractedly.

"Please, Nolan, you have it made. You have everything going for you. You're smart, beautiful. You're going off to college, early I might add-"

"I will not be going to college if I don't get my letter… and there's Bae and Henry… and if it isn't right for Henry. It isn't right for me," she said. There he was again, that Henry.

"The letter is in the mail, Emma. Okay?" Ruby said stopping her in her tracks.

"Bae is not a factor Emma… get that through your thick skull…" Killian stated, and trailed off when he realized they had company. "Hey Regina!"

"Good morning," Regina said smiling. Emma's eyes lingered on Regina's a moment. Emma's lip quirked in greeting. Just that little hint of a smile of acknowledgement.

"So, new girl, I have two questions for you," Killian said throwing his arm around Regina.

Regina looked at the arm and took it by the thumb to remove it from her shoulder. "Shoot."

"One: Where are you going to school after you graduate?" Killian asked, trying to include her on their conversation.

"I don't know," Regina answered as they entered the halls of the school.

"And, two: Will you do me the honor of being my date for the prom?" He stopped and bowed in front of her with a flurry. She laughed a little, and stepped back from him.

"Are you serious?" Regina asked.

"He's probably asked every other girl," Emma said, heading off to her locker.

"Sorry… you are so not my type," Regina answered with a wicked smirk and headed off to her locker with a wave of her hands.

"What are you a lesbian?" Killian shouts after her. Regina stopped in her tracks where she stood. The gall of that boy. As if she'd have to be a lesbian not to like him. He was right, but still. She turned to level a glare at him just in time to see Emma knock him down.

"What the fuck have I told you about your mouth!" She said to him and walked off.

* * *

Chemistry class had been one of the classes Regina had missed the day before. She looked around as she arrived at the door. All the students were already in their lab coats ready to begin their classes. She stepped into the classroom gingerly hoping not to get noticed. Miss Bell, a young blond teacher, kind of cute, was at the board writing down formulas and she turned around and gave Regina a look that told her not to be late to her class again.

Once she finished, she pointed to the board and signals on the blackboard. "Boys and girls we are cooking today. C2, H6, O2. Miss Mills since this is your first lab, you will need a partner." She looked around the room, and spotted Emma alone at her table getting her things ready. "Miss Nolan, show Miss Mills the ropes."

Then Miss Bell walked off to her desk. Emma looked Regina over and smiled. It was a mocking kind of smile that told Regina that Emma thought she was way better than anyone at this. _Game on bitch,_ Regina thought, grabbing a lab coat and some goggles from the supplies and gearing up to do the lab.

Regina looked at the board, completely flustered at what she was supposed to do. Chemistry was definitely not her best subject. Emma for her part ignored Regina. She didn't want to make her seem like she was an idiot, so she began to do what she had to do. She picked up two vials, then glanced over at Regina and saw her holding a beaker.

Emma winced. "That's too big," she said trying to keep herself cool. She knew what these chemicals were capable of.

Regina glinted at her and gritted through her teeth, "I know it's too big." She put the beaker down and picked up a vial. She flipped through her textbook, her eyes shifting from it to the blackboard. She was trying to make a connection to what she had in front of her. She settled on a page, and picked up a vial of powder.

Emma grabbed her hand quickly and whispered, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Who died and made you teacher?" Regina asked. Emma held her hand up pulling back. She had a smirk on her face. Regina looked away and went back to her vial.

Emma slid to the farthest end of the table letting her cookery go and watched Regina bemused. "You know the difference between ethyl glycol, and methyl acetate?" Emma asked after a while. She still watched Regina do what she was doing and hoped she didn't make the mistake she thought the older girl was going to make. "Both of them have three elements, two parts the same."

Regina looked over at Emma for a second then back to her work. "So?"

"It's that first part, C2 versus C3." Emma continued, "C3 could blow a vial right out of a persons hand."

Regina rolled her eyes. Like she was gonna believe that blonde. Suddenly the contents of her beaker began to bubble. Panicked she dropped the vial into their sink. Instantly it went up in smoke. Some of the liquid splashed on Regina's coat and Emma moved to wipe it off with a wet towel to quickly wipe the chemical from her.

"What the hell happened?" Miss Bell asked coming up to their table. "Everyone back in your seats." She yelled as the tiny explosion got everyone ready to leave if need be.

Emma stared at Regina, her face was red with embarrassment. She worried her bottom lip as she stared at Miss Bell.

"I misread the component," Emma said answering for Regina.

"You, Emma?" Miss Bell seemed mistified. Regina looked at her friend with a whole new set of eyes. "YOU misread a component? Don't lie to me, Emma. You were too busy playing around."

"I'm sorry, really. I'll do better." Emma stated.

Tink huffed then eyed Regina who was trying to say something but words wouldn't come out. Miss Bell regarded her wearily, then walked off in the direction of her seat.

"Thanks," Regina whispered.

"What are partners for?"

* * *

Regina waited till everyone was out of the locker room to wander in there. Yes, she was going to miss the first part of class… but if she moved fast enough the teacher wouldn't miss her. The thing was, she was still so self conscious about wanting to be out at this school, that she thought it would be easier for everyone involved, if she just didn't change in front of everyone.

Once she was finished, she saw that they were on the Gymnastics unit. The balance beam was set up and all the girls were lined up trying to walk across without breaking their necks. "You're late!" The coach said.

"S- sorry," Regina said, and lined up with the rest of them.

A plump girl tried and failed to get on the balance beam. She ended up just straddling the beam and scooting herself all the way across it. Everyone laughed, except Regina who just stood back and watched her. Iggy, that was the girl's name, kind of reminded her of Kath, who was deathly afraid of heights… even if it is only four feet off the ground.

Then it was Ruby's turn. Regina watched as the girl mounted the beam with confidence. She simply walked across it. She wabbled a little but she was just okay. Everyone cheered, and Regina was bolstered by it. She wasn't afraid of the beam, she just wanted to fit somewhere.

"Ugh, Lily's next," Ruby said rolling her eyes.

"So?" Regina asked her friend.

"She is such a fucking show off. Okay sure, your parents sent you to gymnastics when you were a kid. Whatever." Ruby said. Thus far, she had been the best to walk across. "I hope someone makes her quake in her 'tard some day."

Regina laughed. "So she's good?"

"The best we've got. Watch." The girls turned their attention to Lily who was mounting the beam with a tuck roll. She did a series of leg movements, things you learn as a kid to move along the beam. Nothing gregarious. But yes, Regina had to admit she was better than everyone else.

Regina kept her eyes on the girl, then looked at Ruby with her glare. "The only reason she is popular is because of Emma…"

"Yeah?" Regina asked looking back at the show off.

"Emma is the friendliest person in this school, everyone loves her, and by association everyone loved beautiful Lily," Ruby said.

"Mills! Up here," the teacher said.

Regina approached the balance beam tentatively. She knew everyone was watching to see what the new girl would bring. She could almost hear them take in a breath and hold it, waiting to see her fail. She looked over at Lily, with her stupid smirk on her face, then at Ruby and smiled at her. She took a few steps back and took off at a run toward the catapult. She made a flip on to the balance beam.

Regina knew her body well. Her legs and body were strong. She walked a few steps on point, did a pirouette and dropped on to a split. She took that moment to smile at Ruby again whose eyes were wide with surprise. She swung her leg around, to get back on her feet. Then she did a backflip off the beam.

The entire class was in a surprised shock. Well, all except for Lily who looked at Regina with all the hate she could muster. Regina smirked all the way to the locker room. She didn't like that Lily anyway.

At the end of the day, Ruby and Iggy caught up to her. "Girl, how did you get your legs to twist like that?" Ruby asked surprising Regina.

Regina smiled and shook her head. "Yeah Regina, what was all that double jointed cheerleader shit?"

Regina furrowed her brow and laughed at the description. "Oh yeah Regina this is Igs. Iggy this is Regina, the mayor's daughter."

"Damn! Okay." Iggy said. Regina was glad to finally see a face with true color in Storybrooke. she had been used to diversity, and Storybrooke was so white she was blinded.

"So Regina? What was up with all of that?" Ruby asked.

Regina shrugged. "Nothing, I used to kind of dance. Ballet. Mostly."

"Well okay then…" Ruby said, impressed. "You should come to Feetz with us tomorrow night."

"OMG Yas!" Iggy said

Regina shook her head. "I don't know…"

"Oh, please!" Ruby said. "It's outside of Storybrooke so the whole Mayor's daughter thing won't be an issue. Killian dee's sometimes, he can probably get you in." Then she looked around and spotted the one she was looking for. "Hey Hook!"

Regina turned and saw Killian, and then she spotted Emma. She steeled herself as the three of them approach their other two friends. She just knew that Emma was going to crack some stupid joke about Regina nearly blowing her up. But Emma only stared at her with her arms folded in front of her and a twinkle in her eye that made Regina's knees go weak.

Ruby noticed the eye sex and broke it, pulling Killian and Regina aside. "Killian, Regina needs the full hook up for Feetz." Killian looked at Ruby then at Regina… "Regina give him twenty dollars."

Regina furrowed her brows. "For what?"

"Um Hello? I.D. How do you think you are getting into that club?" Killian asked. "I tell you what, it ain't your pretty face. Ruby I can't … she is too green. Just look at her, she is a goody goody."

Regina glared at him. "Look closer Captain Hook… and if I still look green, maybe you should wipe the crust from your eyes."

Killian's jaw dropped at the biting words, and everyone else laughed. Regina glanced at Emma and smiled internally. Emma seemed a lot more grown up than everyone else. For some reason she was pleased to have made her laugh.

Ruby patted her arm to get her attention. "So are you gonna pay the man or what?"

"She probably has no money. What's the matter, daddy hasn't given you your allowance?" Regina rolled her eyes and reached into her bag for her wallet and handed him the twenty.

"How are we getting there?" Regina asked.

"We will meet up at Granny's and I'll have your I.D." Ruby said looking pointedly at Killian. He nodded.

Emma smiled and finally said, "you know Feetz, isn't a square dance."

"That's okay. I dance in circles…" Then she looked at the very white girl she had a crush on and smiled. "Probably around you."

"OOOh…" Emma said and laughed. "I gotta roll. I got munchkin duty."

Regina watched as Emma ran to the daycare, and furrowed her brows. "She works at the Daycare?"

"Yup." Ruby said, "Come to Granny's"

"Yeah… need a ride?" Regina asked.

"You have a car?" Ruby asked, and Regina nodded. "I think I'll take a ride every day, thank you."

Regina laughed. "Okay."

* * *

 **A/N: I really wanted to use the line "They call me Hook the Coochie crook..." but Killian is so white! I still think that line is hilarious though. So this chapter was a bit more revealing. Next chapter Regina Will meet Henry. 'Til next time, much love!-S.K.**


	6. Grand Jete

**A/N: YAY! I got the OK on this chapter! actually I got it last night, but I didn't feel like getting my behind up and posting. I'm getting lazy. So I lost my notes for this and I had to look it up again, so I don't know how long it will be before I can get you next chapter... considering that I also have to wait for my Beta to be available (Thanks RowArk) . Thing is I am going with the original script of this movie so there are certain things that made the film that will not be in this story that I totally love in the script So it wont be as if you are watching the movie okay? I so hope you are enjoying this story cause I sure am. So without Further ado...**

* * *

 **Grand Jétè**

Regina sat on her couch that night in yoga pants and a sports bra having run through her exercises. Just because she was not dancing anymore didn't mean she was not going to keep herself fit.

She stared at the screen of the TV. The movie playing was a dance movie. She admired the skill that went into the isolation movement of the breakers and the stamina of the Hip-Hop dancers. Ballet was no easy feat by any means. No one would tell her that she was no athlete. But she knew that Hip-Hop's deceptively easy movement was something she probably wouldn't pull off and Emma would definitely know how right she had been about her.

Her father entered the room and stopped to look at what his daughter was watching. Regina didn't even acknowledge his presence even as she felt him sit on the sofa next to her. "What are you watching?"

"Step it up." She answered not looking away from the screen.

"That's not Ballet…"

"Screw Ballet." Regina answered.

"I get it. She…" He trailed off when Regina glared at her father . "We ruined Ballet for you. But you love to dance, and Hip hop… it's dance too." When Regina refused to participate in the discussion, he sighed wishing his daughter would go back to the form of expression that came easiest to her. "I have a poker night tonight with Geo and Archie and will be gone 'til late. Call if you need anything."

Regina looked at him. "Can I go with my friend Ruby?"

He sighed. "You're almost eighteen Regina. Just be back safe okay?" Then he left the mansion. Regina smiled and jumped out of the couch and ran all the way up to her room. She poured through her boxes trying to find just the right thing to wear. She wore a silkened Camisole underneath a sweater.

For her bottoms she wondered if she should wear a mini skirt, or maybe some Jeans. Then she took everything off and started from scratch. She pulled a more casual look together, a black tube top under a silkier shirt, and an some jeans. Then she looked at the time and figured that would have to do. She turned to the mirror and began to apply her make up. A light coating and she left her house to meet Ruby at the diner.

When she got there, she gave herself a once over and stepped inside. She spotted Ruby in a short red mini skirt and a crop top she looked so hot, Regina wondered briefly what it would be like to run her tongue over those long legs. She closed her eyes and smiled at her friend. "Hey… You look… wow."

Ruby did a little turn showing her body off. "Thanks girl."

"I look okay?" Regina asked.

Ruby looked her over and scrunched up her nose nodding. "Yeah… sure." Regina was not convinced. but before she could say anything, Ruby looked behind her. "Hey Granny, our ride is here, tell Emma to hurry!"

Just then Granny walked into the room with a tiny baby, could not be more than three or four months old. Regina smiled at the baby and then Emma walked through putting on her red jacket. "Hey Rubes I took your top, 'cause… Hey Regina."

Regina blushed and waved her hand.

"Will you two get going already? I will not be babysitting all night long Emma," Granny said.

"It's not like she does this every weekend Granny."

Emma sighed. "I totally appreciate this Granny, really."

"Is that… Is he… yours?" Regina asked Emma, in shock.

"Well he sure as hell ain't Granny's" Ruby stated.

Emma glared at Ruby and took her infant from Granny's arms. "Regina, this is Henry. My little man." Regina watched as the young mother looked at her son's face and lit up with all the love she had. She couldn't help but smile.

"Hi, Henry." Regina said softly and her heart clenched as Emma's behavior all of a sudden made sense. Her maturity… and wet t-shirts all made sense. "He is beautiful Emma."

She smiled and kissed the top of her son's fuzzy brown head. "Give me that baby Emma before I change my mind," Granny interrupted. Emma reluctantly gave him up and the three girls walked out of the restaurant.

"I haven't been out of the house like this in almost six months," Emma said as if a form of explanation was needed. She was a child. Why should she have to find an excuse to go out?

"That is a long time."

"Yeah, well Henry is three months old. Bae and I had a thing before he went to juVee." Emma continued.

"Are you… two still-" Regina started to ask.

"I don't want to talk about it," interrupted Emma.

"Okay, Regina get in the freaking car and drive!" Ruby said Regina unlocked the car door and they all piled in.

Once in Portland, they found this club and parked at a curb. Ruby held out an I.D. to Regina. It was of a woman that looked to be three times her age. She was obese though the coloring was just right. Regina's face grew horrified. "Ruby!" She said appalled. "She's ugly and fat!"

"And she is over 21 too." Ruby said with a smirk. "Come on let's go we don't have all night."

Regina looked at Emma and Ruby and their look was so urban. Though she had grown up in the suburbs of Boston, Regina looked more like a prep school student than an adult woman. "Guys, seriously do I look alright?"

Emma and Ruby shared a look "Alright..." Ruby said

"Get in your back seat," Emma answered. They pulled off Regina's boots over her jeans, and removed her jeans all together. Then they pulled the tube top turned it into a miniskirt, and her braless top was covered by the silkened top with most buttons undone and tied so that her mid section showed.

"That is much better. "Ruby said.

Regina looked down at her body Then up at her friends. "I feel naked."

"You look hot," Emma said and walked on to the entrance leaving Ruby and Regina alone.

Ruby rolled her eyes and led her new friend to the door of Feetz. "Watch yourself Gina… This is why Henry is here…"

Regina laughed, "Yeah I don't really have to worry about that."

Ruby looked at Regina dubiously, then smirked knowingly as they came to a huge abandoned warehouse. There were roped off lines full of people. Ruby walked right past them muttering something about 'rope dopes'

At the door there was a Sumo-sized man guarding it. "Hey Ruby, looking good as always."

Ruby smiled and winked. "Way too good to stand in queue."

The man grinned and opened the rope to let her to the head of the line. A chorus of protest went up as Ruby and Regina walked to a bouncer that was collecting the cover. Regina held out her 10 dollars, and the man checked her ID pocketing the ten. He smirked at Regina. "You changed your hair."

Regina smiled nervously as he waved a metal detector over her body then another bouncer escorted both Regina and Ruby through another door. They went to an elevator, where they began to go down. Regina held on to her stomach as the creaky elevator descended and the music below began to be felt first from her feet through vibration then it could be heard and felt throughout her body. "You can't get much more underground than this club." Regina said.

Ruby smiled as the door opened to a smoky hole in the wall, filled to the brim with kids. Mostly black kids with a few whites and latinos melting in. The biggest mix of color she had seen since she had gotten to Maine. They all shared a common goal, to clog the dance floor. Regina watched as the masses pushed the limits of what was decent from erotic, to vulgar; loving to lascivious.

Regina smiled brilliantly at the dancing with no rules. she was excited, loving that she had to shout over the music to be heard.

Ruby tugged at her arm. "Lets get to our table before it gets taken and I'll have to hurt somebody."

Regina's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Ruby guided her to the back of Feetz. There she saw six or seven tables with reserved signs most are filled. "You're a V.I.P?"

Ruby pointed over to the DJ booth Showing Hook fiddling with two laptops on the table.

"We call him Hook because he always gives us a hook-up when he plays the venue," Ruby said.

She looked around for Emma noting how impossible it seemed to find her in the crowd and hoped the blonde would find them again some time during the night. They walked past a slacker in lycra pants and a big camouflage shirt. He licked his lips looking over at Ruby, grabbing at her ass. Ruby swirled around and with her quick reflexes grabbed at his crotch hard enough to get his attention. He froze as she tightened her grip slightly knowing that any foul move he could be in a world of pain. "Okay okay… you got it."

"Got what?" Ruby asked menacingly. He paused not really knowing what to say. "Do I now have the right to walk past your greasy, tickle dick self without your paws on my ass? Really?" Ruby bobbed her head right in his face. Regina couldn't believe her nerve she would have never done that, no matter how appalled she would have been at the attention.

A few people stopped to look at what was happening and the slacker nodded hastily. Ruby released him and gently smoothed out his shirt. "That's what I thought… Bye asshole."

She turned and continued on to the tables at the back of the club with a stunned Regina behind her.

When they reached their table, They noticed Iggy in the adjacent table with Lily's three girl crew. They were all nursing drinks and didn't notice Regina except for Iggy who smiled and waved, and Lily who glared at the new-comer. "This club is just letting anyone in these days," Lily said loud enough for them to hear.

"Yeah, and they started with you," Ruby retorted.

The three girls and Iggy snickered at the exchange and Lily gave Ruby a look. Then she turned back to Regina with a snide smirk and introduced her crew. "I'm Lily, this is Arielle, Jasmine and Marian. Oh and you know Iggy right Reggie?"

"Regina… It's Regina and I know you, we have a class together."

"That doesn't mean you know me," Lily said fixing her face with a look that dared Regina to confront her.

"Stop it Lily," Ruby said with a sigh.

"Stop what? I'm not gonna walk on eggshells just cause you brought little miss priss to the club."

"The only priss I see around here is you, Lily," Regina stated in a polite kiss my ass tone. Ruby laughed just to piss Lily off and Lily glowered at her.

"Okay guy's Chill." Iggy finally stepped in.

"She is the one that needs to chill, she doesn't know when to shut up," Lily protested.

"I could say a lot more, you keep running your mouth Lily," Ruby stated, getting in Lily's face. "I could lay all your shit out there."

Lily backed up and left Ruby, Regina and Iggy alone. Regina watched the Latina walk away and was curious at what it was that Lily was hiding. The other three minions walked away with her. "Why'd you burn her like that Rubes," Iggy said sitting at the table with the two.

"I can't stand her, and the way she played Emma. I need a drink, Regina. Let's walk." They pushed their way to the bar, and she saw a man at the other end. "See that guy?"

Regina turned to face him. "yeah.. the one that is coming this way?"

"Yeah, August… so hot!" Ruby said.

"So… you're straight?" Regina asked trying not to let her disappointment show. Ruby was so hot, and she already liked her so it would be so much easier.

"For the most part, yeah." Ruby stated. Regina sighed failing to hide the disappointment and Ruby smirked. "I'm flattered and all girl, but you like Emma better anyway."

"But she-" Regina was interrupted by August coming between her and Ruby.

"Excuse me? I was in the middle of a conversation," Ruby said feigning annoyance.

"I just want to dance," August said, taking her hand.

Regina sighed and leaned back on the bar waiting for the bartender to come to them. "I'm here with my friend."

"Come on Rubes, I don't think Regina minds. Do you Regina?" August said.

Regina looked back at him shocked. "His dad is one of the council members," Ruby answered the question in Regina's eyes.

"Go, Ruby. Have fun, I'll just order and get to the table," Regina stated.

"Hook me up with a Rum and Coke, no ice," Ruby said being pulled out to the floor.

Regina sighed… "Fabulous."

* * *

 **A/N: I think the next chapter is going to be humongous. I know for sure I have lots planned for the chapter after that I know It's been a little while especially since you were used to me posting every other day, but at least they are a little better written now. ha-ha. anyway Please review, let me know what you think!**


	7. Assémble

**A/N: I know, I know... Finally! Can't even blame my beta for this one... I hope you like it anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Assémble**

* * *

Regina spotted Emma leaning on the bar a few feet away from her, so she headed in that direction. Emma seemed preoccupied with what was on her phone, so Regina sidled over to stand at the bar near her, but someone approached her before she got a chance to talk to the girl. Bae slid behind Emma and wrapped his arms around the blonde pulling her close.

"What's up Emms?" He said just loud enough that Regina could hear.

Emma turned and looked a bit annoyed and pushed his hands off of her. He was still standing intimately close to her and Regina didn't really like that one bit.

"Where's my money Baelfire?" Emma rounded on him as she put her phone in the back pocket of her skinny jeans. Regina was a bit distracted by the look of the girl's ass in those jeans. She almost missed Bae's answer.

"I just got out Emma! I don't have any money yet. My pops will not help. But I'm gonna get it to you."

Emma scoffed and turned so that Regina couldn't see her face anymore, "I swear to god, if you get thrown in jail again…"

"No, Em… Come on… Come dance with me," Bae said coming closer to her. His eyes softened and he reached for Emma's hips to pull her even closer.

Emma shook her head and pushed away. Then he whispered in her ear, and her body relaxed a little and his hands went all the way around her and he pulled her in .

Regina sighed and turned back to the bar. That was who she wanted to dance with. Regina knew she had been interested in the blonde for a while, but now she had a full on crush, knowing her personality better and her tenacity in her situation.

She waited for about fifteen minutes for the bartender to approach before getting frustrated. She raised herself up on the bar a little trying to get the his attention. He waved her off and told her he was coming. Regina looked back on the dance floor to see Emma walk away from Bae. She looked annoyed, but then she watched Lily approach her with a cocky smirk on her face.

Lily said something to Emma, leaning close as if to allure her. Lily bit her lip after she asked a question. Emma rolled her eyes and kept moving toward Ruby. They passed Ruby and got close enough to the bar that Regina could hear the Latina shout, "Oh it's gonna be like that?"

"How did you think it was gonna be?" Emma shouted back. "You dumped me for that rich kid, do you think I'm that desperate for company that you can just get me back? I'm a mom Lily, but I'm still hotter than you."

"Whatever Emma," Lily said. "It's not that serious, I just wanted to dance."

"Just walk away…" Emma said. "Better Yet, I'll do the walking this time." Regina watched Emma walk toward the restrooms, just as the bartender came up to her.

"Um… A Rum and Coke, Neat… and a …. um…" Regina faltered.

"Get her a Hard Cider," a voice said from behind her. She turned and saw Emma with a smirk on her face.

"Beer?" Regina asked.

"Made of apples," Emma answered squeezing in next to Regina. Regina skin prickled as her hip is pressed against Emma as she reached out to grab a cup and the water tap. "You have never taken a drink in your life have you?" Emma asked, and Regina could feel her breath on her neck and Emma's swollen breasts pressed against her shoulder. Regina shuddered a little at the proximity.

"Whatever," Regina gasped out.

"What do you mean, whatever?" Emma said with a chuckle.

Regina shrugged. "Whatever you want it to mean. You're the genius, right? You know everything."

"Not everything." Emma laughed out loud and sipped at her water as regina paid the bartender for her drinks. "Like I don't know why we're standing still…" Emma leaned in to whisper in Regina's ear. "I'm supposed to be dizzy right now from all those circles you've danced around me."

Regina rolled her eyes and sipped at the Cider. She had to admit it was really very good. "I don't feel like dancing."

"But you know how?" Emma said with a smirk.

"Would I have agreed to be here if I didn't?" Regina asked.

"I don't know, I don't live in your head," Emma answered.

"I can dance," Regina defended herself.

"...Let's do it then. c'mon," Emma said putting her water down and taking Ruby's Rum and Coke and leading Regina by the hand to the dance floor. On the way to the center of the floor, she handed Ruby her drink.

Regina stopped and listened to the tame hip hop rhythm and was a little nervous. It was an older song she knew, one that hadn't been popular long but she hoped she could follow or at least pretend that hip hop was something she'd danced to often.

 _ **I go for mine, I got to shine**_

 _ **Now throw your hands up in the sky**_

 _ **I g-go for mine, I got to shine**_

 _ **Now throw your hands up in the sky**_

 _ **I'm gonna get on this TV mama, I'm gonna**_

 _ **I'm gonna put shit down**_

 _ **Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey**_

 _ **Hey, I'm good**_

Regina downed her drink and put her glass down on an empty table as Emma walked on to the floor backwards. She held Regina's hand as she danced her way into the center of the floor swaying her hips as she did.

 _ **Welcome to the good life**_

 _ **Where n*gas that sell D**_

 _ **Won't even get pulled over in they new V**_

 _ **The good life, let's go on a living' spree**_

 _ **Shit they say the best things in life are free**_

Regina began to dance, swaying her hip just barely moving. She was stiff, and her movements were tentative. Emma smiled at her and shook her head. "I know you have more than that in you."

"Give me a second," Regina said opting to watch Emma to mark her steps.

 _ **The good life, it feel like Atlanta**_

 _ **It feel like L.A., it feel like Miami**_

 _ **It feel like N.Y., summertime Chi, ah**_

 _ **(Now throw your hands up in the sky)**_

Emma threw her hands up in the sky. When Regina followed suit, Emma held on to her hands and pulled Regina closer, her hips marking the rhythm. She ran her hands down Regina's side and guided them against her own, their chests barely pressing against each other.

 _ **So I roll through good**_

 _ **Y'all pop the trunk, I pop the hood, Ferrari**_

 _ **And she got the goods**_

Emma let go of Regina and walked around her taking in her form. She tapped Regina's behind with her fingertips causing the girl to jump slightly. Her face flushed, and then she realized that Emma was following the words of the song.

 _ **And she got that ass, I got to look, sorry**_

 _ **Yo it's got to be cause I'm seasoned**_

 _ **Haters give me them salty looks, Lawry's**_

 _ **50 told me go 'head switch the style up**_

 _ **And if they hate then let 'em hate**_

 _ **And watch the money pile up, the good life**_

The blonde pulled the brunette close grinding her hips against Regina's rear. She held on to her hip with one hand and snaked her other hand over to her toned abs. "Loosen up, will you?"

"Uh… I…" Regina answered breathlessly. She wasn't sure she could. This all felt so intimate - not that she didn't want to be intimate with Emma.

"It's just dancing," Emma breathed in her ear. Regina could feel the younger girl's breath at the nape of her neck, and she closed her eyes. She'd danced sensually before, even if it was Ballet; and with boys no less. It's just dancing. She closed her eyes and let herself loosen up. She allowed herself to feel the music now.

 _ **Now I, I go for mine, I got to shine**_

 _ **Now throw your hands up in the sky**_

 _ **Now I, I go for mine, I got to shine**_

 _ **Now throw your hands up in the sky**_

"Yeah, that's it," Emma said.

 _ **Welcome to the good life**_

 _ **Where we like the girls who ain't on TV**_

 _ **Cause they got more (Ass than the models)**_

Regina turned to face Emma and wrapped her arms around her shoulders and they were face to face now. Regina's eyes met Emma's and she moved in closer allowing dance to turn her into this completely different creature.

 _ **The good life, so keep it coming' with the bottles**_

 _ **Till she feel boozed like she bombed out Apollo**_

 _ **The good life, it feel like Houston**_

 _ **It feel like Philly, it feel like D.C.**_

 _ **It feel like VA, or the Bay, or Ye**_

 _ **Ayy, this is the good life**_

 _ **Welcome to the good life**_

Emma's hands roamed from Regina's hips to her back and downward, causing Regina to get even closer.

 _ **Homie, tell me what's good**_

 _ **Why I only got a problem when you in the hood**_

 _ **Like I'm new in the hood, the only thing I wish?**_

 _ **(I wish a n*ga would)**_

Just as Emma's hands settled on Regina's ass there was a commotion on the other side of the club. Emma stopped and looked over as a scream rang out.

 _ **He probably think he could, but, but**_

 _ **I don't think he should**_

It all happened so fast. Regina looked over and saw Bae in a fist fight with some random guy.

 _ **50 told me go 'head switch the style up**_

 _ **And if they hate then let 'em hate**_

 _ **And watch the money pile up, the good life**_

Emma let go of her and took off in that direction. "Emma… don't!" Regina screamed out as she watched this girl run after the father of her child. "RUBY!"

 _ **Have you ever popped champagne on a plane**_

 _ **While getting' some brain**_

 _ **Whipped it out, she said "I never seen snakes on a plane"**_

Ruby and Regina took off after Emma who was pulling Bae off the guy and leading him out of the club.

"Emma, Let him go," Ruby called out. She had been followed out by August who then helped Emma extricate Bae from the other guy.

 _ **Whether you broke or rich you gotta get biz**_

 _ **Having' money's not everything, not having it is**_

 _ **I was splurging' on trizz**_

Regina and Ruby followed Emma, who'd run out with Bae, as the music faded from their hearing. One song was all she had danced with Emma and all she knew was that she wanted more. Regina also knew that she hated Bae.

"Bae what the hell were you thinking? Do you want to go back to JuVee?" Emma asked stopping in the middle of the alley and pushing him angrily.

"Do you want your money or what?" He asked her.

"I'd rather Henry have his dad," Emma said. "There are other ways to get him what he needs than that."

"I can't help you with anything working at some stupid pawn shop my father owns Emma."

"Why do I even bother with you?" Emma asked and stepped away from him. "Don't bother coming to see him."

Emma turned and walked toward Regina and Ruby who were watching transfixed. Ruby took Emma into her arms and asked, "you okay?"

"I just want to go home, Rubes," Emma said.

Ruby looked over at August and shrugged. "I guess I see you around."

Emma finally looked up and saw her friend had been getting somewhere with August. "Nah, Ruby you guys stay. I'm gonna grab a Taxi and head home okay?" Emma said. "You and Regina should go have fun."

"Actually, August would you mind taking Ruby home? I'm sure I'd be third wheel in this party and I'd rather go home as well," Regina spoke up. "I can take you home Emma, if it's alright?"

Ruby gave me a bright smile and nodded. "Yeah Em, take care. See you later Regina."

Regina smiled and waved her off then turned to Emma. "Ready?"

Emma nodded and headed toward where Regina had parked her Lexus. They rode in silence for a while. Regina not knowing exactly what to say to the brooding mother. She searched for something anything and settled on, "so where did you learn to dance?"

Emma shrugged. "There is only one dance studio in Storybrooke. My mother put me in Ballet when I was little but I was not really into it. But when I was old enough I took hip hop classes so I did that instead. But mostly just hanging out and going to places like Feetz and YouTube."

Regina smiled. "Ah, classically trained at the school of YouTube"

Emma grinned. "Well I had fun dancing with you anyway," She mumbled looking out the windows.

"I must admit my circles were totally whack," Regina said with a chuckle.

"City kids always think they're better because small town kids can't possibly be well cultured enough to know things."

"I never said I was better," Regina stated.

"You did so, and I quote 'I'll dance circles around you.' Isn't that what you said?" Emma asked.

"No…" Regina stated with a grin. "Not exactly,"

Emma laughed. The conversation died down as they drove. Surreptitiously, Regina stole glances at Emma. The blonde seemed to pay no attention, so the brunette kept doing so. "What?" Emma asked suddenly.

It made Regina jump a little making her weave the car slightly on the road. "What?" she answered.

"Why do you keep looking at me?" Emma asked turning her head toward her.

"I don't know. You're in my car. I needed a distraction so that I don't fall asleep?" Regina said that as if asking a question. She wasn't sure if that was a good enough excuse, though she deep down she knew it wasn't.

"That's not why…" Emma said looking back out of the window. "If you want to know something, ask."

"It's not a question really… It's the way you look out for Bae, and he's clearly bad news," Regina stated.

"He was my best friend, I'll always love him," Emma said softly.

"Was? How did he become more than that?" Regina asked.

"Henry… he's named after your father you know?" Emma said softly. "I work for him. He took me under his wing and gave me a job because Bae's father had tried to make me have an abortion," Emma said softly to the moon outside the window. Regina just listened. "I'm never having another kid. Bae and I we did what we did because I was angry at Lily. I thought maybe I could just… switch like that you know. I was wrong… but Henry, he came along and Bae went to jail and his dad offered me money to get the abortion. I refused, and he told me he would not support this bastard. Your dad was there and he gave me a job at City Hall." Emma shrugged. "It's part-time though even if he pays me well. I work at the daycare so that they let Henry stay there for free."

"You're awesome," Regina whispered mostly to herself.

Emma laughed, "what?"

Regina frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

Emma shook her head. "Your reaction however…" She sighed. "I've never heard that from anyone about me being a teen mother."

"Your friendship with that boy is puzzling, however," Regina said stealing another glance at Emma. "All your other friends seem to dislike him."

"They hate what he has done with himself. I've known him forever, he was a great kid, really smart and kind hearted." Emma shook her head, "How do you like Feetz?"

Regina recognized Emma's need to change the subject as the atmosphere in the car had become thick with tension. "It was great…"

"Once you got used to the music…" Emma said with a smirk.

Regina laughed. "It wasn't the music I wasn't used to. I mean, it's not the first time I've heard hip-hop, Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Uh-huh," She said and turned her face back to Regina with a sly knowing smile. "I bet you listen to it all the time."

Regina blushed, as she could feel her stare. It unsettled her so she kept her eyes focused on the road hoping Emma couldn't see the flush of her skin in the dark. "Not all the time, but a lot."

Emma looked around and realized they were driving in town already. "Hey, get me to Granny's. I have to pick Henry up."

Regina slowed down and turned into the B&B's parking lot. "Here we are," Regina said softly.

Emma smiled. "Thanks for driving me."

Regina bit her lower lip and nodded. "No problem."

Emma reached for the door and opened it. "So… I'll see ya"

"You want me to drive you and Henry home?" Regina asked.

"Nah," Emma said. "I can see my family's loft from here."

"Okay, See ya," Regina stated.

Emma paused and leaned into the car's frame. "Is that like a 'see ya around hope to hang out again soon', or a 'see ya, don't even think about speaking of this ever again' type of see ya?"

Regina furrowed her brow and giggled. "Well how did you mean it?"

Emma seemed nervous this time and she looked down at her lap. "I really would love to hang out with you again."

Regina smiled and nodded. "Yeah we should definitely do that."

* * *

 **A/N:How was that? I hope you enjoyed that immensely, because I enjoyed writing it. I hope o start getting my schedule together, but my JOBS are working me like a SLAVE. Hit me up, tell me what you think by typing in that little box below. 'Til next time, much love!~S.K.**


	8. Emboite

**A/N: Warning... this chapter may gross some people out, It certainly did me... and Regina... and My beta so beware. It was in the original script, so I didn't want to take it out.**

* * *

 **Emboîte**

* * *

The next morning, Regina was awakened by her ringing phone. "How was it? Tell me everything."

Regina smiled at her best friend's lack of phone etiquette. "It was so great Kathryn. The dancing! I'm going again."

"Was it like a square dance in a barn?"

"What? Kathryn I didn't move to hillbilly country...Not that there's anything wrong with those things… actually would be kind of fun. There is just something about Hip-Hop… it's primal and… and such a glaring difference from what you expect from these kids here… you know?"

"Admit it Regina, you miss dancing," Kathryn said quietly.

"I'll admit no such thing," Regina said.

"So, you meet any pretty girls there?" Kathryn asked.

"A few…" Regina said quietly.

"My God, Regina you're already have a crush!" Kathryn said.

"I do not!" Regina denied.

"I know you, REM… Spill," Kathryn insisted. They talked for a few more minutes, then hung up.

Regina missed her friend something awful. She sighed and descended the stairs to find her father making breakfast. She looked around. "Where is Johanna?" She asked.

"Well good morning to you too," her father said with a smile.

"Sorry daddy, just didn't expect that you'd be here," she said.

"It's Saturday Regina, Johanna gets a day off, as do I," he said, placing a plate of scrambled eggs bacon and a small bowl of fruit in front of her. "Have a seat."

"Okay," Regina said sitting at the counter. She began to eat her food and had forgotten how wonderful it was to have a parent care about taking care of her. Her mother had long stopped doting on her, stating that she needed to be more independent. But my, every once in a while it was nice.

"How are you getting along in school Regina?" he asked. She shrugged in response. "You making friends? How was your outing last night?"

"It was fine," she answered biting down on her bacon.

"You were already in bed when I returned home last night, so I didn't get to talk to you as you came in," he said, hoping his daughter would open up a little more.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Dios, but you are hard!" He snapped. "I know you are eighteen, I get it. If you want to go out, you don't have to check in with me, but you do have to make sure I know you are safe, because you are my daughter and, believe it or not, I worry."

Regina quirked a brow. "You didn't seem to be worried when you left me in Boston with that evil woman."

"She was your mother!"

"She was an abuser!" Regina retorted.

He sighed, deflating. "Look, I didn't mean to yell." He paused as Regina looked down at her plate. "How's your breakfast? Good?"

Regina nodded and took another bite, the warm feelings she had just before completely gone. She was saddened that he was willing to gloss over that whole conversation. She understood that her mother didn't become a monster till after her father left. She knew he had been there to intercede and take all the abuse before. What parent would have imagined that the abuse would turn to the child? Her mother's need to control every aspect of her life was nothing more than redirected anger at her father. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He reached out and patted her hand. "So what are you gonna do today? Anything Special?"

Regina shook her head. "No… I'm just gonna explore the town a little."

Her father smiled. "You want me to come along?"

"No, I think I want to spend a little time alone if you don't mind," Regina said softly.

"Okay, The Studio does demo dance classes on Saturday mornings."

"Daddy…"

He threw up his hands. "Okay, okay. No dance." He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head. "Have a great day m'hija."

* * *

Regina walked along main street and spotted Hook and Emma walking along ahead of her. She moved faster to get at them but she stopped short when Killian had approached a girl who had been coming out of a building. Suddenly she didn't want to be spotted so she ducked on the other side as they paused. She listened to the teenagers talk and caught the end of what Killian said to the girl. "How do you know I'm not your type? I'm hot, girl! Come on! Let me be the bomb in your shell." Regina rolled her eyes at that sorry line and began to giggle.

Emma outright laughed at her friend. Regina peaked out and was breathless at how beautiful she looked. "You do this to yourself, man… The bomb in your shell?" She bust out with another chortle.

"It's my magic, Emma. It will work one of these days," Hook said, then reached into his bag for a CD he burned. "Here… This is that mix I promised you."

"Thanks Hook… You're gonna be huge one day," Emma said with a smile.

He laughed. "You know it… hey are you working today?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way to City Hall for a pick up," Emma said, and Regina decided it was safe to come out now.

She walked toward them but was stopped in front of the building's window. She could finally detect the muffled music from within. There were girls of all sizes in one room dancing beginning ballet. Tears came to Regina's eyes and she blinked at them swallowing the sudden lump that formed in her throat. She could not remember the last time she had felt the way these girls felt as they danced, just for the pure love of it.

"You know that's a free class, if you need to freshen up on what you learned last night." It was Emma's voice breaking through her thoughts. She turned to face her and smiled.

"Hey…" Regina said blushing slightly.

"Hey… What are you up to?" Emma asked and the girls resumed walking.

"Just exploring."

"I'm on my way to City Hall, I'm gonna pick up a bunch of fliers, your dad's up for reelection and I'm helping with that. You wanna come?"

"If I take my car, we could probably cover more ground?" Regina asked.

Emma smiled. "I like the way you think Miss Mills. I'll go get the fliers and meet you back at my house?"

Regina wrinkled her nose at the moniker. "I'm gonna go home to pick up my car. Text me your address," Regina said taking Emma's phone from her and typing her number in.

Emma smiled. "Slick… you just want my number."

"And your address…" Regina rang her phone and smirked back. "Now I have it… I'll see you in a bit," she said, and headed back home to get her car.

* * *

Regina hurriedly entered the house to change into something a little bit more becoming. Not that it really mattered she was wearing her massive winter coat, but, what if she ended up hanging out at Emma's for a while and all she had on was her ratty band t-shirt.

She heard a little music coming from her father's den, and decided to let him know where she was going, as per their conversation that morning. The door was ajar, but she was surprised he hadn't heard her open the main door. She didn't think. She never thought she would ever. "Oh, God daddy!"

Regina said backing away from the door. "Regina!" Her father shocked and half naked having been mid thrust into someone. Regina closed her eyes and tried to rub that away from her mind. The woman beneath her father scrambled to lower the dress she had been wearing. Embarrassed, she didn't show her face.

"Oh god.." Regina muttered and tried to leave, having been rooted to the floor where she stood, unable to move her feet.

"I don't even know what to say," her father said zipping up his pants.

Regina laughed almost hysterically. " FUCK! I can't unsee that," she said rubbing at her face furiously.

"Regina, language!" her father said. "I thought you were going to be out a while longer, I'm sorry m'hija."

"You're sorry you got caught!" she retorted a deep resentment for the woman inside the den building up.

Henry observed her for a beat. There was absolutely no reason to be ashamed of what was happening here. He was a man, single… and in love at that. "I'm sorry I got observed."

Johanna stepped out of the room from behind her father. and Regina reeled back. "Don't be angry at your father dear, it's my fault," Johanna said. "I'm sorry."

"It's no one's fault," Henry said placing a hand on the small of the housekeeper's back. Regina didn't miss it. "Let it be over, we're all adults here."

"How long has this been going on?" Regina asked.

"Johanna and I have been together for about a year," Henry answered his daughter.

"We have been trying to spare your feelings Dear, so we have not…" Johanna trailed off

"Not since you've been here," her father finished.

Regina shook her head. "I cant… I have to go… I'm gonna help Emma with your fliers." She backed away and ran up to her room to change. She was glad he was happy. He looked so much happier than he did with her mother. But he had been happy without Regina and that hurt. Having changed into something more attractive. Regina shrugged her coat back on grabbed her keys and ran out of the house.

* * *

Regina, desperate to forget what she had just seen, raced to Emma's house. She knocked on the door, her heart rate increasing exponentially. A woman with short dark hair opened the door. Her blue green eyes were kind as she smiled at Regina in welcome. "Hi, Regina right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, hello Mrs. Nolan." When Mrs. Nolan stepped aside, Regina noticed she had been holding Henry in her arms.

The baby stared at Regina and gave her a huge toothless grin as if he remembered. "Hi there Henry."

"Would you like to hold him? I was just bringing him to his mother for a feeding. She's folding fliers in the kitchen with Bae." The woman said the name Be with disdain as if she wouldn't deal with the boy if she didn't have to.

Regina nodded as she removed her coat. Then took the baby gently in her arms as the older brunette took her coat. Regina was fascinated with the baby and barely caught the signal from Emma's mother as to the direction of the kitchen. As she neared the door, she heard the child's parents discussing something heatedly. "And you call this a job?"

"Actually I call these fliers, the work I do… Yeah it's a job Bae… something you should try to get," Emma retorted. Regina stopped at the door feeling that if she entered she might intrude in a private conversation. She rocked the baby and listened for a right time to enter. "You're hanging out with really stupid people Bae, that's not a great idea."

"You have a better one?" he said with a raised voice. "I just brought you a grand for our boy, it isn't good enough for you. You don't have to work or do anything for the mayor. Concentrate on school."

"Don't you get it? You will go to jail Bae. Then I won't have any help at all."

"Well I have the sense enough to know who I am, what I can do and where I can do it. I'm not like you, people don't just give me things."

"Says the son of the richest man in town!" she retorted. "I'm not looking for a hand out Bae, I am asking for our son."

There was a snort then a rustle of paper behind the door. "If you're working, then work. I do what I have to do. Do what you want with that." The door to the kitchen opened and Regina peered into the kitchen where Emma sat with her hands over her face, clearly crying. The fliers strewn all over the kitchen table and floor along with ten and twenty dollar bills.

Regina instinctively pulled the baby closer to her as his father walked past them. He didn't even spare the baby another glance as he walked out of the door. Henry protested at the tight hold Regina had on him, and it spurred her forward to the kitchen. "Hey…"

Emma looked up and took a deep breath. "Hey!" She smiled when she saw Henry in the girls arms.

"Someone was hungry, your mother was bringing him in for you," Regina said as she gave the child to his mother.

Emma smiled again and shook her head sitting back on the seat. She reached for a blanket draped on the back of the chair but instead of draping it over the baby's head, she wrapped it around him leaving his face so that he could see her as he ate. "Thanks…" Emma said flushing slightly. "It saves me a ton on formula."

Regina smiled then looked around the room and began to pick up the fliers. Emma hid her face by looking at Henry as he ate. She played with the fuzzy hair at the top of his head to avoid looking at the other girl. "You don't have to be embarrassed," Regina said as she finished stacking the strewn paper both monetary and the other.

Emma chortled. "Well I mean… this is hardly the way I imagined you looking at my breasts."

Regina shook, knocking over the fliers again. "I'm not looking."

Emma giggled a little. "Oh.. Here I thought you liked me."

Regina blushed and bit at her lower lip. She tried to gain control of her bravado. "I'm sure that when I do get to see them, they will be much less obstructed and I will get to see them in a pair."

Emma laughed. "Okay… let's get started. We're folding them in thirds and stuffing them. With your help I should be done in record time."

* * *

 **A/N: Well, what did you think... I know gross I'm sorry... not really It fit in with Johanna's presence so whatevs... See you in a couple of weeks with some more of this. 'Til Next time, Much love!~ S.K.**


	9. Fouette

**A/N: REPOST (I had to fix one glaring problem) No I didn't forget, and no it's not my Beta's fault... well sort of. I just kept starting stories and I work every single day at my jobs so I haven't really had a chance to write this. Thanks for sticking to it and waiting for me please enjoy.**

* * *

 **Fouetté**

* * *

Some kid came into Chemistry one Monday a few weeks later and handed Regina a paper. "What's this?" She said picking it up. Emma looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"It's time to make the decision of your life Miss Mills." Emma teased a little. "Astrid is relentless you might as well get it over with. besides, she holds your diploma hostage if you don't. Think of it as an exit interview."

Regina scrunched up her nose as she gathered her things. "See you at lunch." She said softly and handed Miss Bell her note to read.

"Alright Miss Mills, Make sure you have your assignment for tomorrow." The woman said and returned to grading whatever it was she was grading.

She walked to the guidance department and was immediately let into Astrid's office. She sat at one of her visitor chairs. Not quite sure she wanted to be discussing a future. Because it truly didn't matter to her one bit where she went and what she did. everything she had been working toward was already destroyed.

"Regina! How are you?" she asked.

Regina shrugged, "fine."

"I just wanted to touch base with you and see what your plans were beyond high school," Astrid said cutting to the chase seeing that the teen was in no mood to dawdle.

"I don't know," Regina answered with a shrug.

"You have to have some sort of plan for your life," Astrid said .

"Things happen, things change… and these changes, change you." Regina said turning her head toward the window. "What's the point of making any plans?"

"Well…" Astrid said leaning forward onto her desk. her blue eyes boring into the side of Regina's face until the teen faced her again. "It helps to have a sense of direction."

"You can't direct fate…" Regina answered dryly.

Astrid leaned back fingering Regina's papers, she opened it up and perused her record for a moment and took a deep breath. "I see here you trained for Juilliard. That you auditioned?"

Regina sighed and shrugged again. "That was a long time ago."

"It was three months ago, Regina." Astrid pointed out.

"It was a lifetime ago," Regina answered.

"Well if you're not going to go pursue a dance career, What are you going to do?" Astrid asked leaning forward.

Regina had truthfully not thought about it again. She shrugged. She really didn't want to think about it anyway. "I don't know. Take a year off, travel the world. Then work and go to college later when I figure it out."

"Be careful with later, Regina. It's a slippery slope sometimes. Then life catches up with you and you are in exactly the same place you were when you began."

"Whatever," Regina said standing from her seat.

"Just think about your future. Take that time to make a plan." Regina nodded and headed out of the office.

* * *

"Hey, Regina!" Mrs. Nolan said opening the door for Regina after school.

"Is Emma in?" Regina asked.

"Um, Yes she's feeding Henry in her room." She said letting the girl in. Regina stepped in gingerly and waited around. "You can go on up. She is just at the top of the stairs."

Regina nodded and walked up to the loft. As soon as her head broke the threshold to the room, Regina smiled as she watched the blonde dance around the room with her son. She came up the rest of the way and sat at the top of the stairs. "That is too cute," she says softly enough not to startle her.

Emma started anyway, but smiled and turned to Regina signaling for her to come closer. Regina did as asked and was immediately embraced by the blond. The little baby sandwiched in between. Regina watched as the baby looked up at both girls and smiled. putting his wet little hand on Regina's cheek.

They swayed together a while and the baby slowly began to doze off. soon his head lolled onto Emma's shoulder and the blonde moved away to put him down in his cradle. Regina hugged herself a little at a loss for what to do next. 'Til Emma turned back to face her and a hip hop tune began to play from her stereo.

Emma smiled and began to dance to the center of her room. "Come on!" She said to Regina. Regina came closer and bopped to the music. Emma chuckled and started some more complicated moves. "Just feel the groove. Don't let the music mess with you."

Emma begins to really move with the music. Regina tried to emulate the movements. but stopped frustrated . She was used to picking up choreography like a second nature. She sticks to her own stuttering personal style. she had way too much on her mind to learn anything right then. "Emma? Did you always want to be a doctor?"

Emma quirked her brow. "Who says I want to be a doctor?"

"I don't know," Regina said, "Everybody."

Emma watched as Regina tried to feel the rhythm. it was still so very unnatural. She moved closer and cinched her waist and brought her hips close to Regina's so that Regina could follow the movements by feel. "Keep it tight. Watch your butt."

"What kind of doctor do you want to be?" Regina asked, a little tremor in her voice as she was really enjoying the contact her body was making with the blonde's.

"Pediatrics, I like kids," Emma said placing her hands on Regina's hips as they danced. "Come on, stay with me. You're too stiff.."

"Is it because of Henry?" Regina asked.

"Partly," Emma answered. "But I wanted to be a doctor long before him."

Regina noted a little edge of defensiveness to Emma's voice. "I wasn't being smart, Emma."

"Wouldn't be the first time," Emma said with a smirk.

Regina laughed a little and slapped at Emma playfully on the arm. "Screw you, I'm brilliant."

Emma laughed and spun away from Regina and dropped down into a split and came out of it just as easily. After she is done showing off for Regina, she smirked at her, swaggering circles around the brunette.

Regina gave Emma an impish look, rose up on full pointe, turned out her legs , pirouetted, then lifted one of her legs up behind her her arms fully extended. Emma stared at her, dumbfounded. Regina smiled at the look on the blonde's face. That alone was worth the pain in her joints. She ran her fingers through her hair to get it out of her face and placed her hands on her hips hiding her dance superhero away again. She tilted her head and furrowed her brows in confusion and looked at Emma. "Em, I didn't quite get that thing you just did, can you show me again?"

"What was that shit you just did?" Emma retorted, awe still evident in her voice.

"I thought you took ballet," Regina asked with a giggle.

"I was six Regina," Emma said.

"Rond de jambe, attitude," Regina answered and sort of crumbled at her awe. "I used to dance, Emma."

"you used to dance?" Emma asked.

"Yup… used to." Regina said sitting on Emma's bed. "As in I don't anymore. Don't ask me why."

"Well, why not?" Emma asked sitting next to Regina on the bed.

"Because I don't want to talk about it," Regina said looking down at her sneaker clad feet.

"Right… That's why you brought it up." Emma said rolling her eyes. "Did that whole attitude thing because you don't want to talk about it.."

"It's not a big deal." Regina shrugged. "Can we just go back to hip hop now?" She tried to deflect Emma.

Emma shook her head and stood again. "Yeah we can go back to hip hop, but I think whatever it is you don't want to talk about is a big deal."

She pulled Regina off her bed and brought her closer. She walked around her then pressed herself against her back. Her fingers lingered down her arm causing the hair on the back of Regina's head stand at attention and a heat to pool in her groin. Regina bit her lip and sighed, "I'm gonna go. I- I promised to be home for dinner tonight."

"Um. Okay." Emma stated as Regina grabbed her coat and walked toward the stairs.

"See you at school tomorrow," Regina said and headed out of the door.

* * *

Regina was on her bed working on her chemistry homework when Her Facetime started ringing on her tablet. She smiled and was so happy to see Kathryn's face. "Hey!"

"Hey there REM,"

"How's things with… you know who."

"My god Kathryn… she's so… She had her hands all over me today and I just couldn't."

"But why not?" Kathryn said furrowing her brows. "You said she was all over you."

"We were dancing," Regina answered. "And her baby was in the room… and-"

"Whoa… baby?" Kathryn asked.

"Yeah…" Regina said her lips melting into a smile. "Henry. He is such a cute little boy, and Emma is such a good mom. She's gonna be a pediatrician one day you know. I can see it. She is so good with kids…" Regina went on and on like this for about ten minutes and Kathryn just watched her friend ramble on.

When Regina finally looked at her friend she was grinning as she watched. "You are so funny."

"What?" Regina asked.

"You are so in love with her. She has a KID and you're fawning over her. She is not the only girl in the world you know."

Regina sighed. "Yes, I know. Wanna see a picture?"

"Okay, but don't expect me to think anything of it, cause…" Kathryn trailed off as Regina flipped her phone over in front of her tablet camera. "I'm… not… gay… Shit Regina!"

"I know right?" Regina said taking a look at the creeper picture she had taken of Emma one night she had been changing by the car and her abs, perfect even after just having given birth four months before. "Her son is only four months old."

"Um… I'm gonna pray for you." Kathryn said. "That you find love with Emma, because… damn."

Regina laughed. "Thanks, Kath."

* * *

The next morning, She walked into the bathroom before first period. She had just felt that telltale sign that her body was about to release a flood of red and was taking preventive measures. As she was in the stall, she listened to the rhythmic drip, drip, drip of the faucets.

There was a slight whimper as the door to the bathroom opened. "I don't' get paid 'til next week." the girl said.

Regina froze in place and listened. She lifted her feet from the floor to keep from being discovered and listened closely as the murmur of a guy's voice rang out. "Boo the fuck hoo. you can't put my business up your nose on a layaway plan." It sounded familiar. She stepped down gingerly and finished up as quietly as she could. "Come on now. You know what you have to do."

Regina reached for the locking mechanism on the door. Maybe if she stepped out and Bae saw it was her he would stop and think what he was doing. She made her way toward the stall's slightly open door and craned her neck trying to see without being seen. Bae had pushed the girl down onto her knees in a corner and he had been fumbling with his pants. Regina gasped making Bae jump back. "What are you doing?" she rasped out.

Bae backed up and the girl jumped up and out of the bathroom. Bae glared at Regina who is rooted to the floor. He got really close to her, making her step back until she was pressed against the wall. "You didn't see anything, You don't say anything… Unless you want a taste for yourself."

Bae walked away and Regina was left with her heart pounding in her ears. What the hell kind of man was Henry's father? "I'm not scared of you…" She said aloud to herself.

She left the bathroom determined to talk to the principal. But as she went to head to the main office she felt a hand on her arm. "Please don't tell." came the plea from the girl from the bathroom. "If he finds out why Bae was Harassing me I might get expelled."

Regina nodded and pulled her arm from the girl's grip. "Fine…"

* * *

Emma and Regina at a bench on the playground side of the park. Henry on the floor on a blanket between them surrounded by little baby toys. Regina couldn't imagine a more perfect afternoon. It was actually a warm sunny day, the first one that spring. Most people were out and about.

Emma had come to get Regina that morning as she had been keeping herself away from her. Regina was sure Emma thought that She hadn't liked the closeness that was developing between them. But the truth was that the Whole Bae scenario kind of had her rattled a little bit.

Emma took out the iPod and put her wireless speakers by the bench and began to play a hip-hop song . Emma looked at Regina and smiled. She got up from the bench and signaled for her to come closer.

Regina rolled her eyes and stood walking around the baby to face his mother. In a bold move, Emma pulled Regina closer and moved against her again. Then she moved her hand from Regina's hip and pulled it through dark tresses gripping the ends and tugging slightly causing Regina's head to tilt exposing her neck and Emma kissed her there. Then she kissed her jawline and then her lips. Regina stopped moving for fear that she would just fall onto the floor.

Emma waited for her reaction, and Regina parted her lips and slid her own tongue across the blonde's lips. The younger girl didn't hesitate to respond gripping Regina even closer almost losing herself in the kiss until her son gurgled on the ground.

They separated and she looked down and smiled. "See … Henry approves."

Regina blushed prettily. "how do you know?" She asked.

"I know my kid," Emma said getting down on her knees and lifting the baby onto her lap. Regina sat next to Emma and stroked the baby's cheek. "Didn't you like it when you used to dance?" Emma asked after a few quiet seconds.

Regina blinked and looked at her. "Yeah I liked it at first." She answered. "I auditioned to go to Juilliard, and then my mother died. It was her dream that I go there."

"And you didn't want to go there… even a little bit?" Emma asked.

"Maybe a little. but she was so demanding."

"Regina you worked your whole life for that and you are just gonna give up like that?" Emma asked.

"Can we just let this go please?" Regina said standing up and walking a few paces away.

Emma puts the baby down again and walked over to her once more. "Fine… come play with me and the kid."

Regina turned to the blonde smiled weakly and took her hand and allowed herself to be pulled to the floor with Henry. After a few minutes of playing with the baby, Regina asked what was on her mind. "Why were you even friends with Bae? He's so…"

Emma sighed and pulled at the grass. "I stole a bike here once."

"What?" Regina asked at the strange response. "Why?"

"Because I didn't have one."

"That's a good reason," Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma smiled weekly. "I used to do crazy things like that."

"You and Bae." Regina got the correlation.

"Mostly…"

"But you're so different. To being friends to drunken lovers… it just seems so unlike you."

"You've only known me since I've had Henry," Emma said with a shrug. "He changed me."

"Maybe he has, but why hasn't Henry changed him?" Regina said. " I think Bae is scary, and I don't want to think how he might have hurt you."

"What are you insinuating?" Emma said getting back onto her knees making Regina twist uncomfortably. "Bae is tough, but he has a good heart."

Regina stared down at the ground struggling in her mind not to tell Emma what she saw and heard in the school bathroom. "Emma…"

"Let me finish," Emma continued. " Bae and I have been causing trouble for my parents. When I got pregnant He'd stolen some watches and we planned to run away together and live in Tallahassee Florida and raise our son together, but My dad found the watches in my room and had him arrested. He served time, now he is out and he's my son's father and he's still got a chance at redemption."

Regina looks down at the grass and plucked at a dandelion twirling it thoughtfully in her fingers. "I stole a hat once when I was twelve," Regina said.

Emma looked over at the girl and smirked. "Really?"

"My mom found it under my mattress. She made me take it back."

"Wow Regina, you're such a rebel." Emma laughed.

Regina giggled. "You gonna turn me in?"

"Nah, I think I'll wait for you to surrender," Emma said with a laugh. "Were you close with your mom? Did you get along?"

"My mom was an abusive tyrant, she got much worse after my father left her."

"Oh… I guess that's why you don't talk about her."

Regina shrugged. "She's dead. There isn't much more to that."

Emma reached out and pulled a strand of hair behind Regina's ear. "Be my girlfriend?"

Regina grinned and nodded her head. "Yes…"

Emma grinned back and kissed her softly. "I'm taking you out next weekend."

"Do I have to wait that long?" Regina asked.

"I've got plans I need to put together. And I need a sitter. Henry can't be with us on our first real date."

"Okay... " Regina said with a chuckle. "How about I buy us lunch, and then the three of us can go back to your place. The last time I went home early on a Saturday my dad was… WITH… his girlfriend."

"Johanna? Why do you say it like that?" Emma asked in confusion. Regina gave Emma a meaningful look, which the blond finally deciphered and flushed. "During!?"

Regina nodded. "Yeah."

"Gross!" Emma said trying to clear the image of her boss fucking his girlfriend from her mind. "Thanks for that mental picture."

"People over forty shouldn't do that anymore," Regina grumbled.

Emma blinked and looked at her. "You mean I only have twenty years to have my way with you? What if you're still hot at forty and I have to have you?"

Regina blushed. "I see your point. Let's go." The two of them gather their things and the baby and head to Granny's together looking for all the world like a perfect little family unit.

* * *

 **A/N:AH MUCH BETTER! Tell me what you think! 'Til next time, much Love!~S.K.**


	10. Entrechat

**A/N: I graduate in 10 days, everyone! so here is a graduation gifty for you all. Thank you for bearing with me this past year. It was a lot of work and it is almost over. I hope you like this newness.~S.K.**

* * *

 **Entrechat**

* * *

"Come home with me," Emma says pulling Regina out of the school. "I have to wait for Bae to bring Henry back and Mom's got teacher conferences late today. We'll have the place all alone till Henry gets there."

Regina smiled. "If you want a ride home, why don't you just ask Emma."

Emma Grins. "I want a ride alright…"

Regina blushes catching Her girlfriend's intentions with it. They had been an item all of three days. They had not gone on their date yet. "Emma…"

"Come on!" Emma said with a pout that all but melted Regina's insides.

"Of course I'll come home with you," Regina said leading the blonde to her Lexus. Regina was incredibly nervous because even if she was with Emma, they had never been alone enough to do much about their relationship. Emma didn't pressure her, which was a good thing because Emma was her first relationship. She had never dated anyone male or female. she had never had the time.

She grew quiet as they entered Emma's empty home. Emma going through the mail as she did so. She stops short when she comes upon a big manila envelope. Her heart skips. "Oh my God…"

"What's that." Emma handed Regina the envelope gingerly. It's from Columbia University.

"I can't open it…" Emma said.

Regina furrowed her brow. "Why not? That envelope is huge… You got in."

Emma began to cry. "What if I'm waitlisted. I've seen that before."

"There's no way," Regina said. "You're brilliant Emma."

"Open it," Emma said. Regina smirked and moved to do so. "No, wait…"

Regina stopped her progress and waited for her girlfriend. "Yes or no, Babe… That is all. If you have to wait a semester, it's better than a no at any rate." Regina said. She knew that Columbia was Emma's dream school. She also knew that New York was six hours away from Storybrooke. She didn't know if she wanted the waitlist or not.

"I don't think I can do this… I have a baby, what am I thinking?" Emma stated shaking her head.

"Emma…" Regina stopped her putting her free hand on her girlfriend's shoulder. "You can do this."

"Okay… open it." Emma said, and Regina did so. No more hesitation. She reads the Acceptance letter and the attached award letter and turns to Emma and enfolds her in her arms "Congratulations, Em." She whispered.

Emma held Regina, and took the letter and read it over. Then she saw the award letter and lost all the breath in her body. "This is almost a full ride!"

Regina laughed. "See… and you were worried."

"I have to live on campus…" Her face contorted a bit. "I Can't take Henry with me."

Regina's smile faded. "Oh…"

Emma sighed and put her paper down. "I got in…" She smiled widely.

"You did," Regina answered with a smile of her own. Emma threw her arms around her girlfriend and held her tightly. Regina reciprocated giving her a kiss on the cheek. Emma giggled and gave Regina a kiss on the cheek. the two of them soon stood swaying against each other kissing each other's cheeks until they were locked in an ardent liplock. On that made Regina feel like she would implode from joy.

"Hey, Emm… oh… I'm sorry. I…" They heard. Regina jumped away from Emma and turned to face Mr. Nolan embarrassed.

"Dad! I got in!" Emma said unphased by the interruption. She just ran to her father and He held her close.

"I knew you would baby, I'm so proud of you." He said.

Regina watched father and daughter interact and teared up. She missed that with her father. She used to be like that. Now every word they spoke felt foreign and awkward. She leaned back against the countertops, watching the two of them awkwardly, allowing her mind to think back to before. "Dad. You've met Regina Right?"

"I have not…" He said and turned to Regina.

Regina smiled nervously and extended her hand. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Nolan."

He smiled kindly. "Emma has not stopped talking about you since you moved here."

Regina looked at Emma and smiled. "Dad…"

"I think she should know you like her a lot since she is your girlfriend." Emma groaned. "When is HE getting back with my grandson?" Her father changed the subject abruptly. his speech becoming noticeably icy.

"Soon… " Emma said. She turned to Regina. "I'm gonna go upstairs, Wanna come?"

"Eh.. not going to happen." Her father put a stop to it. as he headed to the living room.

Emma rolled her eyes. "Fine, can you um wait for me in the living room? I have to get a bottle ready for Henry."

"Um Ok," Regina said and followed Mr. Nolan out as well. As she crossed the threshold to the living room she heard Henry screaming. She came around the corner and saw Henry screaming his little head off and squirming in Bae's arms.

"Give me my grandson." Emma's dad said since the kid's father had no clue what to do.

"Is that Henry?" Emma says coming in from the kitchen buttoning her top.

"I don't understand, he won't stop crying," Bae said.

"He's a baby, that's what they do," Emma said bringing the baby to the rescue. She clutches at her son and bounces him.

"He was screaming, Emma."

"He doesn't know you, Bae!" Emma says kissing the top of the Baby's head.

"I'm his father," Bae says through gritted teeth, as Henry is soothed and sniffles nuzzling his mother's neck. "He knows me… What should I do?"

Emma sighs. "I don't know Bae, stay out of trouble? Come around more often?"

"Whatever Emma," Bae said waving her off and turning toward the door. "I can't talk to you."

"I just want to be able to depend on you. I'm not asking you to do anything for him that you aren't supposed to do." Emma retorts her body tensing up. Regina reached for the baby, and Emma obliged her as she squared off with the father of her child.

Bae whirls back to face Emma, and Mr. Nolan looked about ready to tackle him if he needed to. The boy raised his hands and took a breath. "You don't ask, Emma. You make demands. You want money, you-"

"I want you to be a dad Bae. Whether we were going to be together or not, You are his father," Emma interrupted. " But you always have an excuse."

"I get tied up!"

"Doing What Bae?" Emma screams and Henry lets out a whimper. "You still doing your little bathroom drug deals? How about you try getting up in the middle of the night to change diapers and give him bottles. Or staying up with him because he is sick, then having to drag yourself to school the next day?"

"I'm doing the best I can-"

"Well, that's not good enough." Emma interrupted.

Bae turned to look at his son, then at Regina who stood clutching the baby to her chest. She had placed a knuckle in the hungry baby's mouth while his parents argued But Regina was unable to walk away. Bae narrowed his eyes at her then turned toward the door and walked out without another word.

Emma breathed a long sigh and turned to face her girlfriend and father. "Sorry about that," the blond apologized.

This was when Regina was able to move. "Don't sweat it," Regina said handing the blonde her son back. "I, ah I'll just go home."

"Okay," Emma said softly.

Regina leaned forward and gave her a peck on the lips. "I see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah," Regina heard as she Walked out of Emma's home. She felt like a complete chicken.

* * *

"What is this?" Regina asked looking at the beat up yellow bug sitting in front of her house.

"It's our ride," Emma said with a proud smile. Regina's heart melted at the dimple that appeared on Emma's cheek.

"Our ride?" Regina asked as Emma walked her to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Yeah," Emma said. "I finally saved up enough to get my own car. What do you think?"

Regina didn't know what to say. The car didn't look like it could make the trip they were about to take, let alone be reliable transportation for Emma and Henry. "Ah… It's great."

Emma closed the passenger side closed once Regina had gotten in the car and smiled as she ran all the way around to the driver side. "Ready?"

Regina nodded and they drove in silence for a while. Regina watched the scenery as they drove. She felt so comfortable with Emma. Just like that. They never needed to say anything. But there was just one thing she wondered about. Where Emma was planning their date to be as they cross the Storybrooke town line.

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise," Emma said.

"Why is it a surprise for me? You are the one with something to celebrate." Regina asked. "I'm dating a college girl."

"It sounds to me, that you are the one that has something to celebrate," Emma says with a cocky grin. Regina slaps Emma's arm as she pulls over on a Portland street.

Emma, ever the gentleman runs to the passenger side to help Regina out of the car. "Is this where we are going?" Regina asked looking at the cityscape.

"I thought we could walk around a little. Before we get to our final destination." Emma said.

Regina smiled and wondered how perfect that is, except she wasn't wearing the most comfortable pair of shoes. They were boots, a high heeled version of Emma's more sensible boots which she wore over slacks and an elegant sweater. Regina didn't know Emma had such fashion sense. She didn't know how to dress for this since Emma hadn't told her what they had planned. Along with the boots, she wore a pleated dress with a hidden pocket, because Emma had told her to be formal, and that was the most formal she had without heading in the prom category.

"I have something for you," Regina said reaching into the pocket of her dress, and handing Emma a small box. She was nervous and hoped that Emma would like the token. "I wanted to get you something, but I couldn't figure out what. It isn't much, but I hope you like it."

Emma stopped walking and let Regina's hand go so that she could open it. Inside the box, was a key chain with an engraved caduceus. A tiny ruby colored rock dotted the eyes of the snakes. Emma smiled and hugged Regina. "I love it! Thank you." Emma said

"Wait, there's more," Regina said flipping the keychain over. On the back of the medical symbol, was the name Emma Nolan M.D. The two locked eyes. Emma lifted Regina's hands to her lips and kissed it softly. A succinct but alluring gesture, that made the world around them disappear.

Without thinking, Regina leans closer to Emma. As she does so, an older woman sits on a bench nearby. Before Regina could Kiss Emma However, She caught a glimpse of the woman's disgusted glare. "We have an audience, work with me," Regina whispered

"What do you mean?" Emma said

"Grab something," Regina whispered. Emma grabbed her ass. Regina moaned softly and kissed Emma's neck. The older woman scoffed and walked away from them disgusted. She and Emma looked at each other and bust out laughing as Emma took the lead again.

They walked at Regina's pace for about 5 minutes until they came up to the concert hall. "What is this?" Regina said Looking at the building trying to figure out what was playing. Then finally Regina spotted the banners overhead. "Portland Ballet…" She says with a gasp.

Regina's heart stopped. Her feet froze in place. Emma looked at her and tugged at her hand. "Surprise, Regina."

"I can't," Regina said shaking her head. "I can't go in."

"Regina?" Emma says. Concern creasing her eyes. "You have to go in. This is where I am bringing you. The ballet."

"I know, but-" Regina swallows hard against the lump that threatened to rise. How did she tell Emma that Ballet only reminded her of her horrible mother and that even if she was a horrible person, Regina still loved her and missed her every day?

"But what?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her feeling bad. Feeling stupid for ruining the evening. She bites her lip and shakes her head.

"But nothing…" Regina says with a sigh. "Let's go in."

* * *

Emma and Regina watched the Portland Ballet Company perform Igor Stravinsky's "Scenes De Ballet" as choreographed by Christopher Wheeldon. Regina sat enraptured, her eyes fixed on the dancers and the dance. She is utterly amazed and infinitely engaged. A yearning that never really left her returns to tug at her heart. She sees herself on that stage. Not just as a dancer, but as the Prima Ballerina. The elegant lines of the Dancer's limbs, the turns the leaps…

Afterward, Regina and Emma walk back toward Emma's bug. Regina is quiet, introspective. Emma seems at a loss. Regina could tell that she was trying to decipher her mood. She didn't want Emma to be Disappointed, but she couldn't help it. She didn't quite know what to say or how to break this silence.

"I thought you would like it," Emma said quietly.

"I did," Regina said.

"You could have fooled me," Emma said. Regina looked at Emma and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry," Regina said as they came to a small secluded bridge. She sat down on the edge. Emma followed suit sitting at the edge but facing Regina. After a long moment, Regina says. "I don't want you to think that I didn't have a good time tonight, Emma. I did, but ballet isn't part of my life anymore."

"Why not?" Emma asked taking Regina's hand. "What happened? You just woke up one day and decided to waste your talent?"

Regina took her hand back. "How do you know I have talent? Because I did some stupid leg trick?"

"I saw the look on your face when you did it, Regina," Emma said. "The same look I saw tonight. All Goofy and happy. So if you are gonna tell me something about ballet not being part of you, at least tell me something real."

Regina didn't speak for a long, difficult moment. She was trying to find the right words, She didn't really know how to articulate how she felt that night. Finally, she looked at the blonde. "Maybe I don't want it to be real." She stared out at the water, Her eyes lingering on the reflection of the moon. She found it hard to reconcile the beauty in the reflection and the turmoil she was feeling. "What I want is to wake up, and see my mom is okay. I don't want it to go back to the way it was after my dad left, but before when the three of us were happy. To when dance was my happy place and my life made sense."

Emma put a hand on Regina's lap. "You miss your mom?"

Regina let out a sob and shook her head. "I know right? I'm such a masochist," Regina said. "And it's all my fault. She got scraped off of the highway for me, for my fucking audition. She was rushing. It was raining. It was raining…" Regina was openly sobbing now. "... But she had to be there. To watch me like a fucking hawk. I hadn't even waited for her. I should have but they called my name and I didn't say anything. I just went out and danced. I was happy. I felt free. She wasn't there to glare at me, I was eight again."

She falters and a torrent of tears escape her. Emma holds her tightly as she cries. She was racked with guilt. "She was dying while I was dancing, and I was happy. What kind of daughter am I?"

"It wasn't your fault it rained or that she died," Emma said pulling back and bringing Regina's face up so that she could see her. "Or that you were happy while you danced. That was what you were there for. Your mom would have expected you to do what you did."

"I was looking forward to leaving her and never looking back. I hoped to leave her just like dad had done." Regina said choking on her tears. "Then she left me, and god help me but I miss my mom."

"You don't have to give up what you love because you are bitter about her," Emma said to Regina. "Don't give up."

Regina swiped at her face and looks up at Emma. still crying. "I Know… but I am not so sure that the drive to dance is there without her pushing."

Emma sat back a little and watched Regina as she spoke. "Do you want to do it, Regina?" She asked the brunette. "Do you want Julliard?"

Regina pauses to think for a moment, and as she thinks her head begins to nod at first only slightly and then clearly a nod. "Yeah, I do."

"It's on you to make the dream come true," Emma said. "Do it for you. And if you need a little push, I'll push."

* * *

Emma pulled up on the driveway in front of Regina's house. They paused for a moment. Neither of them wanting the night to end. Regina looked around and saw that her father was not home yet. She wondered if Emma would stay just a little while longer. "So… See you tomorrow?" Regina says hopefully.

Emma smiles reaching a hand to move a lock of hair behind Regina's hair. Regina smiled back, certain that she looked like death itself after that crying session. It didn't matter, Emma's eyes told her everything. God, if Regina didn't feel the same. Regina was falling for the younger girl. Regina smiled back leaned forward and kissed her.

After a long makeout session, the two break their embrace and take a deep breath. Emma reached out and fixed a smudged lip stain from Regina's lips and whispered, "I'll walk you to your door."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that. Please let me know what you think in a note below! Till next time! ~S.K.**


	11. Pas de Chat

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Pas de Chat**

* * *

Days later, Regina opened her closet door. Dropping down to her knees, she reached to the very back. The box was still where she had burried it. She pulled it closer and opened the lid. She inhaled a deep breath as she pulled out a pair of ballet slippers that had seen better days. Sitting down on the floor she slid them on.

The smile that began to grow on her features was slow to form, but it was brilliant. "Regina!" she heard her father call from downstairs.

"Yes Daddy?" She called back at the door.

"Emma is here to see you." He said.

"Coming!" Regina said taking the slippers off her feet and sliding some sandals on. She ran her fingers through her hair and applied some lip gloss before running down the stairs to a waiting Emma. "No Henry?"

"He is his grandparents and Uncle," Emma said.

"Just you and me then?"

"We have work to do," Emma said pulling her out to her car.

Emma drove them to the outskirts of town. The lake was pristine in the sun and isolated. The blond didn't say the kind of work they needed to do until she opened up a barn door. "This place used to belong to my grandparents. I guess it belongs to my dad now."

Regina looked around the barn. The floor was finished hard wood. She could picture herself gliding along the surface.

"Mom thought I would be a dancer when I was little had dad build me a little practice studio here," Emma said.

"This is great." Regina said looking around the barn. There were lots of little costumes hanging on a little wardrobe on the opposite side of the room, a bank of mirrors with a Barre attached.

"Lemme see that move you did," Emma said walking across the floor to the old stereo system.

"What move?" Regina asked.

" That cute leg releve thing." Regina shakes her head. "Come on, Regina," Emma says with a pout.

"It kind fo hurts. I am out of shape and… It hurts." Regina said hating to admit this. "Okay, are you satisfied now?"

Emma looks her over. "That's what you call out of shape?" Regina shrugged. "What's it take to get you in shape?"

"Practice."

Emma opened her arms wide. "I guess you have the perfect space right here." Emma turned some music on and dropped on to a nearby chair. "You can twirl around, and I can sit here watching you."

"Twirl around?" Regina laughed. "I have news."

"What's up?"

"I got my application for Juilliard," Regina said as Emma pulled her down unto her lap. "Just in time too. They're holding auditions in Portland next month."

" Babe, gonaThat's great!"

Regina shook her head. "No… not that great. I'll never be ready in a month."

"Regina, don't talk like that," Emma said. "You gonna put all these negative shit on youself, people like to call Karma. The bad kind."

"I know you used to dance, but I don't thik you understand what it takes to prepare. I used to practice two to three hurs every day. I am so far behind…" Regina says getting off Emma's lap and walking away from her.

Emma can sense her aprenension but she can't let Regina rest in that headspace. She firmly says "So, stop wining and catch up."

"Easy for you to say," Regina said with a sigh. "My freeform still sucks. It's still the weakest part of my routine. That hasn't changed."

"So I'll help you with it." Emma said.

"You will?"

"Ofcourse," Emma responds. "Tell me what you need to do, and let's get busy."

And busy they got. Every morning Regina dressed in leotards to school. Her morning ritual consisted on getting ready as she ran thtouhg some exercises. Then breakfast, much lighter than what her dad had been feeding her a little fruit and juice then out the door to school.

After school she would go to the dance studio and do a dance class. Then she would meet up with Emma, who would bring Henry and head to the barn. She would do the more complicated movements there having more room to move.

Sometimes during school She and Emma would go to the football field and run some Hybrid hip hop with Emma to work on her hip hop. She practiced a lot she practiced as she walked from class to class. She practiced as she walked to her car. She practiced as she walked into the dance studio, she practiced as she walked into the barn. And would not leave the barn until late nights when Emma would come back to get her after work to make her eat something.

The month flew by between sweat blood and tears. Her aching battered feet became the thing that gave her life direction. And she loved it.

* * *

"Emma's here." Her father said from the stairs.

Regina smiled and finished applying the lip gloss she was wearing as a finishing touch. "Coming."

Her look had changed. She was even more urban than she had been when she lived in the city. She was a changed woman. Ruby's influence visible in the way she dressed.

She bounded down the stairs and saw a gorgeous neervous looking Emma standing with her father. Her father, who even though she knew wouldn't judge, didn't know Emma was her girlfriend. Regina bounded down the stairs and kissed Emma's lips softly. "Hey."

Emma's cheeks reddened, eyes darting to the Mayor, "Hey."

"Let's get out of here." Regina said taking Emma's hand. "Bye Daddy."

A bemused looking Henry stubled. "Uh, bye.. I'll be at poker. Don't stay out too late"

"Okay," Regina said pulling Emma out of the house.

They pulled up at Feetz and all the usual suspects were there. Hiphop blared in the speakers. Emma handed Regina a hard cider and leaned with her drink angainst Regina. They were content.

Regina looked around the room and she could see Lily and her crew dancing on the floor unaware that Emma and Regina had arrived. Lily was showing her friends a new dance. Ruby and Iggy were hanging out on the other side of the club.

The music changed the Deejay in the booth was not Hook this time. He brought the mike to himself and in a deep baritone he bellowed into his mike. "Show me somethin, get on the dance floor and show out."

The dance floor swells and Emma looks at Regina and smiles. "Come on. No one is watching you but me."

Regina know's it's a lie. But she decides to believe it. They dance. Practice has made her near perfect. THeir movements are nible and ambitious. Emma and Regina move better than anyone else on the floor. THey move so well that a chant rises up around them.

"Go Emma, Go Emma!" Chanted Hook.

"Go Gina, Go Gina!" Chanted Iggy.

Emma and Regina, built up a sweat; confidently dancing at a fevered pitch. "Awww Yeaaah." The deejay said over the microphone everyone egging the two on. Every one except Lily.

As Ruby, Iggy and Hook begin to dance around them like back up dancers, Lily stands with her crew observing Regina and Emma.

With a determined look, Lily walked up to the two. She pushed her way in between Regina and Emma, and pushed Regina back with her ass. Regina stumbled back looking at Emma and Lily grinding. Emma unaware that she had switched parnters.

Regina watches as Emma notices that it is Lily and not Regina that is grinding her body into is a small satisfaction at the Face Emma makes. A mix between confusion, disgust and annoyance.

Suddenly, Bae appeared at her side, adn boxed her in. Bae indicates Emma and Lily with a grin of satiscaction. He leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "You are never gonna look as good as she does with Emma. She will get tired of you and when she is off at college you will be a thing of the past."

THen he walked away, evaporating into the crowd. Regina just stood there staring at Emma and Lily as the music slowed. Lily started to press herself against Emma, but she pushes her away and looked to find Regina.

Regina took in the apologetic expression on Emma's face as she takes her hand. Regina snatched her hand away, but Emma grabbed it back more emphatically. Regina wouldn't budge from her spot. So Emma slid her arms around her and held her without moving. They stayed like this for a moment before Emma began to sway.

Slowly a dance began. Regina's body began nto relax against her girlfriend. Why had she let Bae get to her? Emma's lips brushed against Regina's ear as she says. "Regina?"

"What?" Regina answered.

"I'm Sorry" She whispered

"Take me home?" Regina whispered back.

Emma took her hand and kissed it. "Alright"


	12. Pas de Deux

**A/N: Some more, Super short, but I Think you would appreciate the update back to back anyway.**

* * *

 **Pas de Deux**

* * *

Regina unlocks the door to the mansion. She and Emma enter and she pulls her inside. She looks at Emma an unspoken question in her eyes. "He's playing poker, and probably will stay with Johanna tonight."

Emma follows Regina down the hall to the living room. They sit on the sofa. "Wanna hear something Chill?" She asks her girlfriend.

"Alright," Emma says and Regina turns on some music. Solo saxophone playing. She stands by the stereo just allowing the music of the saxophone carry her thoughts and the feelings she was feeling at the moment. This was the moment. She wanted to be with Emma. The alto saxophone doing things to her, making her legs weak at the thought of feeling Emma inside her and all around her. Having felt Emma's sensual body move next to her on the dance floor. "That's beautiful," Emma says just loud enough. Her voice melding into the music.

Regina's skin is electrified from only the sound of her voice. "Wanna see my room?"

Emma looked at her, then nodded getting up. Regina took Emma's hand and pulled her up the stairs. Once inside, Regina locks the door behind her and the resounding click paralyzes them both. Was she really about to do this?

They stood there for a moment, just staring into each other's eyes. Then Emma cupped Regina's face with her hands and kissed her. This spurred Regina into action, and she reached for The Hem of Emma's shirt. They separated just long enough for Emma to raise her hands above her head, and for Regina to pull the shirt up over them.

A hitch at Regina's throat spurred her forward, she kissed Emma Harder than she had ever kissed her and led her backward toward the bed, each step dropping a piece of clothing to mark the path they took.

Regina pushed Emma onto her bed and froze. Emma lay back on her elbows. Regina couldn't keep her eyes off of the slender form before her. "God you are beautiful" Regina whispered.

"Come here," Emma whispered back pulling on Regina. They made love. Hot fumbling love. Of course, Regina had never done any of it before. But she was bolstered by the fact that Emma was patient, and also not as experienced as Regina had imagined.

After it was done, They lay together silently staring at the ceiling. "That was…" Emma started.

"Wow." Regina finished up.

Emma giggled. "Yeah." Regina looked at Emma surprised at the giggle.

"Did you just, Giggle?" She asked which made her giggle some more. "Well… " She laughed along with Emma.

"I'm sorry, it was really good. That has never happened to me before." Emma said.

"Does that mean every time we do this you are gonna giggle?"

"Every time?" Emma said softly moving closer to Regina. "You want to do this again?"

"Yes please," Regina said kissing Emma's lips. "As many times as possible."

"Really?" Emma said straddling Regina.

Regina smiled allowing her hands to roam up Emma's thighs. They made love again, this time she cried. Emma cried and she sat up and wiped at her face embarrassed. "What is it?"

"I don't know." Emma shook her head.

"Did I hurt you?" Regina asked.

"What?" Emma said turning back to Regina. "No, I'm… I couldn't help it."

Regina smiled. Then she giggled. "Oh… Have you never had an orgasm before?"

Emma looked at Regina. "You've never had one before."

"I've just had two thank you very much," Regina said haughtily with a smirk playing on her lips. "I'm honored to have been your first."

Emma laughed softly, "Same here."


	13. Attitude

**A/N: I'm trying to write again. we shall see how long I can keep up.**

* * *

 **Attitude**

* * *

Emma and Regina did indeed do it as often as they could. In as many places as they could. They were hormone driven teen girls with their faces stuck to each other, attached at the hips and mouths.

One night, as they were alone. Regina and Emma cuddled in her bed. Emma's stomach growled. "Hungry?" Regina said with a chuckle.

Emma gave her girlfriend a sheepish grin. "When am I not hungry?"

"Well let's go fix that shall we?" Regina said sliding out of bed and slipping on her robe. Emma stepped into her jeans and t-shirt and followed Regina down to the kitchen.

They fool around as they make sandwiches, then Emma drops down into a stool at the island pulling Regina with her and kissed her soundly. "What's your favorite flower?" Emma asked.

"I don't have a favorite," Regina said stroking her girlfriend's face.

"Okay, but if you did?"

"I don't know," Regina said thoughtfully. "Maybe Orchids. They are so pretty. They command attention."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Um… red."

Emma bit her lip in thought. "What's your second favorite?"

Regina giggled. "Mauve."

"Why do you have to make it so hard, Regina?" Emma laughed along. "What the hell is Mauve?'

"Smart thing like you, don't know that Mauve is purple?"

"Well, I don't look particularly good in purple," Emma said. Regina swung her leg around, facing her, straddling her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I was just trying to ask you to Prom."

Regina threw her arms around her neck, kissing her again. Emma slid her hands under Regina's robe cupping her breast. Regina responded, and becomes so engrossed in this moment, that they don't hear the Front door opening. Henry Mills walked into the kitchen and sees them. "What in the world?"

Regina leaped up closing her robe. Emma didn't know what to do. She was caught fondling the mayor's daughter red handed. Regina's father's eyes dart between them but settle on and slice into Emma.

"Good evening Emma," He says tightly, "It's late, and I think you were just heading home."

Emma stood up, but Regina grabbed her arm to hold her back. "Why does she have to leave?" She said angrily. "We're all adults here, right?"

"Either she leaves or I throw her out," Henry said. "Your Call, Regina."

Emma pulls her arm out of Regina's grip. She takes her fingers and kisses the hand, then walks toward the door.

"It's okay, I was leaving. I should probably go be with my kid anyway."

"That's probably a good idea," Henry said. "Maybe you should worry about your own child, and not be here alone fondling mine."

It takes everything in Emma to keep walking until she is out of the door. It slams behind her. Regina marched up to Henry, furious. " I hate being your daughter sometimes. You ruin everything."

She tries to stomp off but Henry was faster. "Sit down," he snarled pulling a chair out for her. "You know you can hate me, it is a free country. I know you hate me enough, but you will not be disrespecting me and my house. That is where the road ends. She is not to be in here when I am not again. I mean it."

"Why not? It's not like she can get me pregnant."

"Regina don't be so crass."

"Crass? I am eighteen years old. I can be with whoever I choose."

"She was in my house with her hands all over my daughter."

"Sure that's the issue, " Regina said moving past her father toward the stairs. "You are delusional IF you thought I would ever entertain being with a man. I have always been a lesbian. Emma didn't make me one so drive that out of your head. I came to this small town thinking I would never be able to find happiness for my own, and she was there waiting to love me."

"This is not about her being a girl. If she were a boy, I would be just as upset. It is a matter of respecting my home." Henry replied.

"In which you may engage in sexual congress and your adult daughter must act as if she weren't of age?" Regina shouted back at him. Angry now more than before. "A daughter you left behind in the arms of a Tyrant to find your happiness here in a small town."

The sting of her words hit Henry, and he regards her with guilt in his eyes. "So you've got it figured out."

"Oh I understand that you think you can make up for all the time you missed, all the things you didn't do…" Regina said. "That is not possible. I'm here because the monster you left me with is dead, and there was nowhere else for me to go. You felt guilty and took me in. that is all." Regina stormed off and Henry let her, he couldn't find the words to deny any of what she was saying.

* * *

The next day, in a break between classes, Regina and Emma huddle over a chemistry book. They are in their old magical love world and Regina senses some eyes on her. She looks up and around, and she sees Lily and Bae having a conversation, their eyes glancing over at her and Emma.

"Should I be worried about that conversation?" Regina asked Emma.

Emma looked up and spotted what Regina had seen. "Nah, they can't do anything to hurt us." She said and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend.

Later that afternoon at Gym class, there was a basketball game in progress. Regina was playing defense on Lily's team. She blocked a shot, but Ruby, on the other team, got it on the rebound. Lily shot Regina a murderous look. "Stupid uncoordinated bitch," she muttered under her breath.

Regina ignored the girl and took a defensive position against an opposing player successfully blocking another shot. She tried to slam the ball to Lily but it bounces over the brunette's head instead and out of bounds. Lily, her dignity bruised, walked up to Regina and shoved her to the floor. Regina looked up at her stunned. "Don't' react, let it go." someone said in the background.

Regina ignored that and stood up shoving Lily fight was on, and Regina and Lily tumbled onto the gym floor. Regina Matching Lily blow for blow to the surprise of everyone else in the class. Regina was mild-mannered compared to the other brunette, and she didn't seem to have had it in her. Regina's fist reared back her elbow reaching far behind her as she brings her fist down on Lily's face and that was when the Teacher separated them.

She brought them to the office and sat them down at opposite ends of the room.

"Miss Mills, Miss Page, what is the meaning of this."

"She pushed me!" Regina said

"She hit me with the basketball." Lily countered.

"It was an accident" Regina snarled.

"It doesn't matter, the both of you have detention. Congratulations."

Regina groaned. She was supposed to be with Emma in the barn that afternoon. She had been looking forward to more alone time with her. She was everything and the only thing that mattered.

"It's not over, bitch," Lily hissed under her breath.

Regina looked at her in disbelief. "Over? I don't even know why it started." Regina rolled her eyes. "Don't even say it's about Emma because it's not."

"You're right," Lily said. "It's about you. Rich girl. "You can have anyone you want, but you just go around taking over everything and everyone."

"Are you suggesting that I have bought Emma's affection?" Regina scoffed. "Regina couldn't care less about money I don't have. I like her and she likes me and that's all there is to that."

Later that evening, Regina arrives home, Henry is there and spots his bruised daughter who walked passed him as if her being beat was a normal thing.

Henry stops and walks over to his daughter. "Regina, what's happened?"

"I've been suspended," she responds curtly. "Two days." She struggles into her room, followed by her father.

"For fighting?" Henry asks in shock. She nodded and rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. And Henry did not mention that fighting just seemed out of character for her. "Why? What happened?"

"I don't know, I think Emma's Ex was jealous or something," Regina said as her father reached out to assess the damage. Regina flinched away from him but Henry persisted and after a moment she lets her daddy take care of her booboos.


End file.
